Life with the Kents
by mistressbabette51
Summary: This is an AU story centering on Lois and Clark and their twins Lara and Jonathan. I should warn everyone that this is not a happy, happy story. You can read about the twins birth in my one-shot "Try Not to Panic. Lex Luthor returns to Metropolis in Ch 6.
1. Act I: Awakening Chapter 1: X Ray

A/N: This is an AU story centering on Lois and Clark and their twins Lara and Jonathan. I should warn everyone that this is not a happy, happy story. The family will have a lot deal with. You can read about the twin's birth in my 12Days_of_Clois one shot entitled,_ Try Not to Panic_. The story is posted at my profile. I'm not sure how long this story will be, maybe when they finish college, get married, or until they take to the skies. Who knows? I sure don't! *lol* I hope you like it. Thanks goes out again to Hana and Nicole for not saying 'no way' and sticking with me for the long haul. *hugs her betas* Ok, I'm done rambling. _Act I: Awakening_ begins now_._ Please R&R. Thanks!

**~~**

_Act I: Awakening_

Chapter 1 – X-Ray

"Umm, that is so good. Just a little more, please Clark?" Lois begged her husband.

"Lois, no more. That's your third piece of chocolate cake. Save some for the kids." He took the rest of the cake and put it in the fridge. Clark chuckled at his wife's expression.

They were in the kitchen of their Metropolis home, cleaning up after the kids' fifth birthday party. Chloe, Oliver, Martha, Perry, Jimmy, and Sam (the General), all managed to come by for the occasion. Lara and Jonathan were now in the living room watching a Disney movie.

"Oh, alright. It is pretty close to dinnertime." Lois sighed. She still couldn't believe her babies were about to start kindergarten in a month. _Where did all the time go? It seems like I was holding them in my arms at the hospital just the other day, and now they're ready for school._

Clark noticed Lois' wistful expression and knew what she was thinking. He was feeling the exact same way. He understood. It would be hard for both of them. "Lois, Lois?" Clark tried to get her attention.

"What? Oh, sorry, Clark, I was just thinking."

"About what?" Clark felt talking about it would help them both deal with the separation when the time came.

"I was thinking about the twins. You know, we have no idea what powers will manifest themselves or when, for that matter. Are you sure they should be around other children, out in the world, where anyone could witness something?" Lois worriedly asked.

"Lois, we've talked about this before. They've only exhibited one power so far, and that's strength, and luckily nothing major has been broken. They've been good about controlling their impulses. I think having them stay at the farm during the day when they were younger where Mom could keep an eye on them has made a difference for them. She knew what to expect." He went to her and put his arm around her waist. "But it's time, honey, time for them to be out in the world and to meet other children. There's so much they need to learn and school is the place for that."

"Clark, I know, but I can't help worrying about them. If anyone found out, our lives would never be the same."

He went to his wife and gave her a hug. "It will be an adjustment for all of us, but I think the kids are ready for this. We've talked to them about their heritage and what it means for more than a year now. They're smart kids. Look at their stock." He winked at her.

"But Clark, they're still so young. What if …?" Lois began, but Clark cut her off.

"Now, Lois stop right there. You'll drive yourself crazy if you let yourself dwell on scenarios that will never happen. Please, honey."

Lois hugged her husband, closed her eyes, and tried to have faith that everything would be alright.

"Mom, Dad, come quick!" It was Lara, hollering from the living room.

Lois and Clark glanced at each other thinking the same thing. _What's broken now?_

##

Lara Ellen Kent was the image of her mother, with the same hazel eyes, same warm smile, but her hair was a warm shade of brown, reminding Lois of when she used to color her hair years ago.

Jonathan Clark Kent, the oldest by a few minutes, had the same jet black hair as his father, with the same basic features too, but his eyes were a brilliant blue, the bluest eyes his parents had ever seen. Now, those eyes were staring straight ahead and seeing nothing.

"Guys, what happened?" Lois asked as she and Clark entered the living room.

"Mom, Dad, Jonny is in a trance or something. He won't answer me. Something's wrong." Lara told her parents, worried about her brother.

"Jonny, Jonny, answer me." Clark tried to get his son's attention. He waved his hand in front of his eyes, but Jonny didn't move. He took the boy by his shoulders and shook him once. That seemed to awaken him.

"Dad, Mom, where am I?" Jonny was disoriented for a moment.

Lois put her hand on her chest, relieved he was speaking again. "Honey, you're ok now."

"Son, what happened? Didn't you hear us calling you?" Clark asked, confused by his son's actions. He sat down next to his son and gave him a comforting hug, trying to reassure him.

"I heard voices, but it was far away," Jonny responded.

"Can you tell us what happened, son?" Clark asked. "Take your time, alright?"

"I remember watching the movie. Then, my eyes burned and my head hurt for a second or two. Then I closed my eyes hoping to stop the burning and the headache. I opened my eyes after the pain stopped, but all I could see were odd shapes and strange visions, like everything was inside out. I blinked, but the strange shapes wouldn't go away." Then Jonny remembered something his Dad had told him. "Was that x-ray vision, Dad? I have x-ray vision now, don't I?" Jonny was becoming excited about that idea.

"Yes, Jonny, it appears you do. Now, we have to figure out a way to control it. What do you see now?" Clark asked.

"Everything looks fine now," Jonny said, looking around. "Hi, Mom, Lara."

"Hi, Jonny," Lara said. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry, Lara. I didn't know what it was. I'm sorry, Mom."

"Oh, honey, it's not your fault." Lois sat next to him and gave him a hug and kiss on his cheek.

"Come with me son. We have work to do. We won't be long. Everything will be alright, Lara." Clark kissed his little girl on her head. Then, he took Jonny by the hand and led him out the back door.

"Mom, will Jonny really be alright?" Lara asked her Mom.

"He'll be fine, honey. There's nothing to worry about."

"Will the same thing happen to me?" Lara asked, afraid of what happened to Jonny.

"Oh, honey, come here." Lois held her arms out to her daughter, and Lara put her arms around Lois' waist holding her tight. It was a little too tight, but Lois was used to it. She rocked her daughter and stroked her hair. "I know seeing your brother like that was scary, huh?" Lara nodded her head. "But he's fine now. He didn't panic and you didn't panic. I'm proud of you and your brother, sweetie." She turned her daughter to face her. "Lara, your Dad and I have tried to prepare you for this, but we have no idea when your powers will appear or which power that may be."

"I understand, Mom. I guess not knowing is what I'm afraid of," Lara said.

"But that's just it. There's no need to be afraid. Your powers are a part of who you are and your father and I wouldn't have you any other way. It's like learning to live with your nose." She tweaked her nose. "Or your ears." She tickled her ears. Lara giggled. "Honey, please try real hard not to be afraid." She lifted Lara's chin to look into her eyes. "And remember, your father and I will be here for you to answer any questions you may have about anything. And honey, no matter what happens we love you and believe in you always."

"I know Mom and I'll try. I promise."

"That's my girl," Lois said, tweaking her nose again. "Now, do you want some more chocolate cake?"

"Mom, isn't it dinner time?"

"I won't tell if you won't. Come on, sweetie."

##

Clark and Jonny were out in the backyard trying to work on controlling his newly acquired power … x-ray vision.

"Now, Jonny, concentrate on a spot on the fence, and tell me if you see anything on the other side," Clark said.

"Nothing is happening, Dad," Jonny said, feeling frustrated.

"It's alright, son. It may take some time for the x-ray vision to come back, and when it does, we want to be able to control it, so that it won't disrupt your life. Here, let's try this." Clark gave his son a square box containing a few household items. "Tell me what you see, son."

Jonny stared at it for a minute or two. "All I see is a box. Wait, I see something else. Is that a pair of scissors, a knife, and a loaf of bread? I did it, Dad."

"Yes you did, son. I'm so proud of you. Now, look me in the face, and tell me what you see."

"I see you, Dad."

"Concentrate, son."

"Alright." Jonny narrowed his eyes for a moment. "Wow, Dad, I see your skeleton, and muscle and I can see your heart beating. This is so strange." He closed his eyes, not wanting to see anymore. "That was weird, Dad."

"I know. The first time I saw a human skeleton, I was walking down the street, and it really freaked me out too. You're doing great son. We've done enough for today. Are you hungry?" Jonny nodded his head vigorously. "Let's go eat."

##

After the x-ray vision incident a few weeks before, Lois and Clark were expecting Lara's x-ray powers to come in, but they hadn't.

The first day of school had finally arrived. The kids were getting ready for school and it was time to catch the school bus, but everyone was running late. Clark was already gone on early patrol and Lois was herding the kids off to school before she headed to the office. Clark would get off early and meet the bus when it arrived later that day.

"Kids, hurry up, the bus will be here in about ten minutes! Jonny, Lara, come on, now! It's time for breakfast!" Lois hollered up the stairs.

"Coming, Mom." They both drifted down to their mother barely touching the steps. Lois stared at her two children in shock. _When did this happen, and why didn't they say anything? I wonder if Clark knows about this. _

The kids were herded off to school. They barely had time to have juice and a few mouthfuls of cereal before the honking of the school bus horn had them running to catch it. Their feet did touch the ground this time, Lois noted.

_This is going to be some school year,_ Lois thought, as she waved goodbye to her two kids, shaking her head and wondering how they were going to deal with flying children.

##

A/N: This is going to be a blast to write. I love these two mini-Clarks! Thanks for reading, everyone. Reviews make my day!!


	2. Lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville. If I did, I'd be at the beach right now.

A/N: In this next chapter, Lara and Jonny's first day of school does not turn out quite as they expected. Thanks Hana and Nicole for all of your support. I really don't know what I would do without either of you! *hugs* Please R&R. Thanks!

**~~**

Chapter 2 – Lessons

_Previously:_

"Coming, Mom." They both drifted down to their mother barely touching the steps. Lois stared at her two children in shock. _When did this happen, and why didn't they say anything? I wonder if Clark knows about this. _

The kids were herded off to school. They barely had time to have juice and a few mouthfuls of cereal before the honking of the school bus horn had them running to catch it. Their feet did touch the ground this time, Lois noted.

_This is going to be some school year,_ Lois thought, as she waved goodbye to her two kids, shaking her head and wondering how they were going to deal with flying children.

##

Lois arrived at the office about an hour later, feeling agitated and anxious to speak to her husband. _Could I have imagined it? No, I know what I saw._ She couldn't help remembering the first time Clark had flown, with all the terror and excitement she had felt. It was hard to rectify those two emotions. It was not a good feeling. The kids were a long way from doing anything like that, at least that was what she believed. Now, she didn't know what to think.

Clark came into the bullpen an hour later, straightening his tie, and looking wonderful to Lois, if a bit windblown. She couldn't help but smile at him. "Good morning again, Lois. You look lovely today." He smiled back, as he immediately went to his computer and booted up. "How did it go this morning? I'm sorry I had to leave so early, but there was a bad accident on the freeway."

"Good morning, Clark. Well, how should I put this? It was a morning I'll not soon forget. It was very ... interesting." Lois glanced at her husband to see if he had read between the lines and he had.

"Um, Lois, should we talk?" Clark hesitantly asked.

To answer him, Lois got up from her desk and headed to the elevators. She looked up at the ceiling, looked at Clark, and entered the elevator without a word. Her actions spoke volumes.

_Oh, boy, this must really be serious_, Clark thought. He followed his wife to the roof. When he arrived a few moments later, Lois was pacing and fidgeting. "Lois, what happened this morning, or do I want to know?"

Lois took a deep breath trying to calm down. "Clark, I know I said that I could handle anything that happened with the kids' powers, but I'm not ready for this and neither are they."

"Lois, just tell me what happened."

"Well, this morning was a bit hectic. I called up the stairs for the kids to hurry up and come downstairs. Then, I watched as they floated or hovered towards me. Their feet barely touched the steps."

"Oh, I see. Well, this is a surprise," Clark said.

Lois just stared at him. "A surprise? Is that all you're going to say? Clark, we have to do something. Suppose this had happened at school? I don't want to think about it."

"Lois, honey, please calm down. Let me think for a minute. Maybe they didn't realize they were hovering. Maybe they were … um..." Clark was at a loss.

"What, Clark? You don't have an explanation, do you?" Lois went back to pacing. "We have to take them out of school and have them home schooled. That's the only solution." She looked at him then. "Are you with me on this Clark? We don't have a choice."

"Lois, let's not rush into a decision. I'll tell you what. Why don't I take a quick trip over to the school, have a look around, and make sure everything is fine. I'll be back in no time at all, and please try not to worry so much."

"Thank you, Clark. I just hope everything is fine over there." He gave her a hug and a kiss, twirled into the suit and took off for the school.

##

Lara and Jonny boarded the school bus that morning a little out of breath. They glanced at each other, silently speaking and then took their seats away from each other, pretending not to know each other. The night before the first day of school, they had decided to pretend that they weren't related, just to see if anyone could tell if they were brother and sister. It was a game, and it could be fun.

Lara sat next to a little dark-skinned girl. She introduced herself. "Hi, my name is Lara. What's your name?"

"Oh, hi, my name is Jasmine."

"What grade are you in?"

"First grade," Jasmine said.

"Oh." Lara was disappointed. Jasmine seemed really nice, but they wouldn't be in the same classes. "I'm in kindergarten. Well, maybe we could play at recess together. How's that?"

"Ok, sure," Jasmine said.

Jonny, meanwhile, tried to make friends with the other boys on the bus that seemed to be hanging around one particular boy. He seemed a few years older than the other boys and they all ignored Jonny's attempts to be friends.

Lara and Jonny found their classrooms without any problems. Their teacher's name was Mrs. Bennett. All the students introduced themselves to the class. The teacher assumed they were brother and sister but didn't mention it to the class. Jonny and Lara smiled at each other, feeling like they had fooled everyone.

Recess came several hours later. Lara found Jasmine easily enough, but Jonny was still having a hard time making friends. She saw him all alone by the swings. "Jonny, what's wrong?"

"Nobody likes me," Jonny answered, depressed.

"That's not true. It's only our first day. Jonny, this is Jasmine. Jasmine, this is … a close friend, Jonny."

"Hi, Jasmine," Jonny said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hi, Jonny. Do you want to come and play with us?" Jasmine asked.

"Ok," Jonny said and followed the girls over to the slides.

A few of the other boys from the bus, including the older one, named Adam, watched their interaction and snickered loud enough for Jonny to hear. Jonny had good hearing, so he heard every hateful word. Lara also heard them.

"Jonny, let's go. Don't pay any attention to them. Let's go play on the slides."

Superman had arrived a few moments earlier, and watched the entire scene unfold before him. He hovered in the trees away from the playground so the children wouldn't see him. He decided to watch and see what happened.

Jonny went to the top of the slide watching the group of boys. He was beginning to get angry. Sometimes he hated his hearing.

"Jonny, it's your turn. You're holding up the line!" Lara called to her brother, but he didn't seem to be listening. She also heard the other boys. "Leave him alone. Go play somewhere else!" Lara was starting to get upset, too.

Jonny came down the slide, but Adam was waiting for him at the bottom and stood in Jonny's way. "Aw, so you like playing with girls?" Adam asked.

"Leave him alone!" Lara raised her voice. She was drawing a crowd.

"And you have girls fighting your battles, too?" Adam teased the furious boy.

"I'm not going to fight you," Jonny said as calmly as he could, considering he could not remember ever being so angry.

Jasmine didn't like what was happening, so she ran to get Mrs. Bennett.

Clark had seen enough. He flew over the school for a moment and then landed in the school yard. The children immediately gathered around him trying to touch him and speak to him.

"Superman, Superman." The children were all speaking at once.

"Hello, children. It's good to see all of you today."

Mrs. Bennett came forward to welcome Superman to the school. "Say good morning children."

"Good morning, Superman." The children chorused.

"Good morning, children." Clark noted that Adam was among the first group of children to greet him.

"What brings you to our school today?" Mrs. Bennett asked, more than little curious.

"I know my visit is unplanned and I apologize to you Mrs. Bennett, but I could not stand back and watch what was happening any longer. So, I'm here today to talk to the children about … bullies." He then looked directly at Adam when he said that last word. Superman put his hand on Adam's shoulder and walked with him over to Jonny. "What is your name little boy?" Clark asked Adam.

"Adam." He hung his head, ashamed of his actions.

"What is your name son?" Superman asked his son.

"Jonny."

"Hello, Jonny. It's nice to meet you." He shook Jonny's hand. "I'm proud of the way you handled Adam. You did the right thing by not fighting him and ignoring him."

"Thank you, Superman," Jonny said.

"Adam, do you know why bullies treat people the way that they do? You don't have to answer that. I saw the way you treated Jonny and his friends." He turned and faced all the other children. "Bullies treat people bad so that they can feel better about themselves. Would you like to be treated that way?" He asked the children. They all shook their heads and answered no. He turned back to Adam.

"You should apologize to Jonny and everyone else in the school yard."

"I'm sorry Jonny. I'm sorry everybody."

"I hope you have all learned a valuable lesson today. Be good to each other and treat each other the way you would want to be treated. Remember that. I'll be going now."

"Thank you, Superman. Say goodbye children," Mrs. Bennett said.

"Goodbye, Superman." The children chorused.

"Goodbye, children." Superman flew up and away.

Lara and Jonny watched their father with smiles on their faces. The other children immediately surrounded Lara and Jonny asking all kinds of questions and wanting to touch the hand that had touched Superman's hand.

They just couldn't believe their father had showed up at that particular moment. They were happy to see him, but something wasn't right. But soon enough, they went back to playing with all the other children in the school yard, and nothing happened the rest of the day. No more bullies!

##

A/N: I wanted Jonny to kick Adam's behind across the school yard! That's just me. Maybe one day!? I hope you liked it. Next up … tough talk. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love!!


	3. Parenthood

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville. If I did, I'd be at the beach right now.

A/N: This next chapter finds the kids and their parents facing some hard truths and tough decisions. Thanks Hana for helping with this chapter. It was a tough one. *hugs* Please R&R. Thanks!

**~~**

Chapter 3 - Parenthood

_Previously:_

Lara and Jonny watched their father with smiles on their faces. The other children immediately surrounded Lara and Jonny asking all kinds of questions and wanting to touch the hand that had touched Superman's hand.

They just couldn't believe their father had showed up at that particular moment. They were happy to see him, but something wasn't right.

But soon enough, they went back to playing with all the other children in the school yard, and nothing happened the rest of the day. No more bullies!

##

After making sure that everything was fine at the school, Clark returned to the office to update his wife. "Lois, I'm back." He walked up to her desk and sat on the edge, gave her a cup of coffee, and kissed her cheek. "Miss me?" Clark asked grinning.

"Well, if your look is any indication, I'd say the little excursion to the school went well." His grins were infectious.

"We can talk about that later at home. You can ease your mind for now, at least until we can talk to them about it. Don't worry, they're adjusting, and everything is fine now."

"What do you mean … now? Did something happen?" Lois worriedly asked.

Clark told her everything that happened in the school yard. She was furious.

"I can't believe this, and on their first day of school? What kind of a school is it to allow this to happen? How big was this kid anyway?"

"He looked to be about three years older and a few inches taller than Jonny, even taller than Lara. Lara is an inch taller than Jonny as you know, but that didn't stop him from picking on him and calling him names for playing with girls. Superman was pretty upset, so you can imagine how upset Jonny was. We should go down there in a few days and talk to the principal about that kid. Superman was pretty stern with him, and hopefully he learned a lesson, but just to be sure."

"Clark, do you know how cute it is when you talk about yourself in the third person? It's weird, but cute. But, I agree, we should follow-up with the school about it. Now that that's settled, do you have any idea how we're going to bring up …?" She made a flying motion with her hand, and quirked an eyebrow at him for good measure.

Clark chuckled. He just shook his head and smiled at his wife.

##

Lara and Jonny became pretty popular at school after that, especially Jonny. Everyone wanted to know how it felt to shake Superman's hand and why he came at that particular time when Adam was picking on him. Jonny such shrugged his shoulders and said that Superman heard everything, and he hated bullies as much as everybody did.

Lara was so proud of her brother. He had stood up to the bully and had refused to fight him. Jonny could have hurt him, but he hadn't. Their parents said that fighting was not an option for any of them.

Later that day on the school bus back home, Jonny and Lara couldn't help but wonder the same thing. Why did Superman show up when he did? He was usually saving lives not talking to school kids, unless it was planned ahead of time. They couldn't come up with any explanation.

After dinner that evening, Lois, Clark and the kids were in the living room watching SpongeBob. Lois was standing behind the sofa. She managed to get her husband's attention through looks and gestures. The flying gesture was Lois' favorite, it seems.

"Kids, you've seen this episode before, and your mother and I have a few questions about your first day of school. Please turn off the television, Jonny." Clark sat down on the ottoman in front of his kids. "Now, did anything out of the ordinary happen this morning before you boarded the bus?" Clark asked his children.

Lara and Jonny glanced at each other. They both answered 'no' at the same time.

Lois' mouth dropped open in shock. "Guys, when you came down the stairs, your feet didn't touch the steps. Are you saying that you don't remember, or are you hiding the fact that you both can fly?" Lois asked, coming around the sofa to face the children.

"Lois?" Clark asked shocked by her question.

"Well, Clark, we can't have them hiding this from us. It's way too important to the family. Well, kids? Answer me," Lois insisted.

"Honest, Mom, we don't remember," Lara said.

"You do believe us, don't you?" Jonny asked lip quivering.

Clark could see they were at a standstill, and he was sensing something going on. "Of course we believe you, right honey?" Clark looked at Lois expectantly.

Lois sighed. "Yes, we do, come here, guys." She sat down between them, gave them each a hug and tried to explain how important trust is to the family. "As long as you tell us the truth, we'll always believe you. You can trust us with anything, no matter what it is. Please try and remember that."

"It's getting late, kids," Clark said. "Go on and get ready for bed. We'll be up in a little while to say good night."

The kids hung their heads and headed for bed.

##

Once the kids had left the room, Clark gestured for Lois to join him outside. "Lois, when did the kids start glancing at each other before they answered our questions? I think it's a sign that they're not telling us the truth. I think you're right. They're not being completely honest with us."

"I knew it, but why would they lie to us, Clark? As long as they've been old enough to know the difference between right and wrong, we've always said 'never lie to us.' I can't tell you how upset I am about this," Lois sniffed.

"Come here." Clark took her into his arms. "We'll figure out a way to get them to open up. I have no idea why they're doing this, and you're right, Lois, it is way too important."

"Mom, Dad?" Lara asked. It was the kids, standing at the back door.

Lois wiped her eyes and went to her children. "Kids why aren't you in bed?"

"We need to tell you something," Lara said.

"Alright, let's go inside," Clark said. "Take a seat, kids. Go, ahead, we're listening."

"We lied to you earlier," Lara said. "We're sorry we did it, but we heard you talking the other day."

"First of all, no easedropping on our conversations and there had better be a good reason for lying, although there never is," Clark said, looking at Lois nervously.

"Your father is right. So, why did you lie to us?" Lois asked, as she gave her husband an 'I told you so' look.

"We heard you talking about home schooling, and we didn't want that so the other night when Lara woke up and she was floating, we decided not to tell you about it. We're sorry we didn't tell you, but we really like school. Please, can we stay in school?" Jonny hopefully asked.

"But when you came down the stairs, both of you were floating," Lois said.

"That was the first time for me, Mom," Jonny said.

"I can't believe this," Clark said. He got up and began to pace, running his hands through his hair.

"Clark, what are we going to do?" Lois asked, as she went to her children, giving them a hug. She was so worried for her family.

Clark took a deep breath. Getting upset wasn't helping. He turned to his family that he loved so much that he actually felt pain just looking at them. "Everything is going to be fine. We're a family and together we'll work this out somehow. But kids, your Mom and I will let you know your punishment in the morning. Lying will not be tolerated under any circumstances. You could have come to us with your worries. We're always here to listen to anything and everything that's bothering you. Remember that. Now, go on up to bed now. Good night."

"Good night, Mom, Dad." Lara and Jonny both said.

"Good night," Lois said. She gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Clark, if I wasn't so worried, I'd be furious with them. They actually lied to our faces. I can't believe all this is happening. They're only five years old."

Clark took Lois in his arms. "It's going to be alright. We'll come up with a solution, I promise."

##

A few days had gone by and Lois and Clark hadn't come up with any answers as to why the kids were hovering and floating at such a young age. It had been a long day and they were at home getting ready for bed.

Clark glanced at his wife. Sometimes, when she wasn't aware of it, he would just watch her, like now. She was so beautiful. He watched as she sat at the dressing table brushing her hair. _At times like these when the kids were asleep, no emergencies blaring in my ears, when Lois and I would have a few moments just to ourselves, I didn't think I could be any happier._

Lois caught her husband's look in the mirror. She knew that look well. "Feeling lucky tonight, Smallville?" Lois asked teasing him but with a sultry look.

Clark came over to her then, and pulled her into his arms, holding her tight, too tight, Lois noted. "Clark, what's wrong?" She asked, touching his cheek. "Tell me."

He took her hand from his cheek and kissed it. "I have something to tell you, and I know you're not going to like what I have say, and I can't say I blame you."

"Oh, I see. So, we both won't like this idea, so why even bring it up?" Lois asked, not wanting to hear it, but knew he would tell her anyway.

"Because there's really no other solution," he said and sighed, as he went over to the bed, sat down and ran his hands through his hair.

"Please don't say it. It's only been three days. They haven't done anything since the first day. Even school is going well. They'll be good from now on." Lois went to him, got down on her knees in front of him, and put her hands on his cheeks. "We'll come up with an answer, just give it time."

Clark took her hands down from his face and held them together. "I'm sorry, Lois. I'm taking the kids to see Jor-El this weekend. Maybe he can help us." _Oh, god, the look on her face. She looks terrified._

Tears sprang into her eyes. Lois removed her hands from his, got up slowly, shaking her head 'no,' not wanting to believe what she'd just heard, and left the bedroom. Clark tried to comfort her, but she didn't want him to. She had a feeling he was going to do this. _There must be some other answer, but what?_

"Lois, wait, we have to talk about this," Clark whispered urgently, as he followed her down the hall.

"No, Clark, you've obviously made up your mind about this. Why discuss it now?" Lois was angry now, angry that he'd decided this and he hadn't even discussed it with her. She went to the kitchen and started slamming pots and pans around.

"Lois, what are you doing? You'll wake the children. Come back upstairs, please. I'm sorry, honey. I should have talked to you about it first. I realize now that it would probably be a shock."

Lois stopped moving pans around and stared at him. "Oh, you think so? Clark, you know how much I hate asking him for help after what he did to us, and I quote ... 'You can't have any offspring.' He got that right," she cracked sarcastically. "Not to mention that he kidnapped you and kept you away from me for a week, which had to have been the worst week of my life, I might add. And to top it all off, he treated you like some kind of a world conqueror for practically your entire life. Clark, how can you trust anything he says or does now? No, you're not taking my babies to him. I refuse to allow it."

Clark sighed. He knew she would react this way. Jor-El and Lois had a bad history, but he couldn't think of any other way to help his family. He had to convince her. "I'm so sorry." He went to her then, took her by the shoulders, and lifted her tear stained face to look at him.

"Please don't do this." She went into his arms, hoping he would listen to her.

"Please don't cry, honey. I'm sorry I upset you." He lifted her chin to look at him. "I want you to come with us. You'll be there for them. We won't let anything bad happen to them, alright? Jor-El will just talk to them, probably do a body scan, but nothing else, I promise. We need to know what's happening with the kids, and if you're worried about him taking their powers, that's not why we're going. I won't let that happen. Their powers are theirs to keep, no matter what."

"Oh, Clark, of course, I'll come." She hugged her husband as tight as she could. "I want to be there for them. I'll go with you, but if he crosses the line, I'll pull the plug on him, you can count on that."

Clark just pulled her closer, picked her up, and took his wife upstairs to bed.

##

A/N: Lois and Jor-El go way back to their first meeting in my first fan fiction story, _A Lot to Talk About_. It was not a pleasant experience. Thanks for reading. Remember, I do a happy dance when I see a review! *hee*


	4. A Fateful Meeting

Disclaimer/b I don't own Smallville. If I did, I'd be at the beach right now.

A/N:b In this next chapter, the family travels to the Arctic to speak with the big floating head! *lol* I couldn't resist, although as you all know, in the Smallville universe, he's a disembodied voice. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks, Hana and Nicole for helping me with this one. I went around and around in my head for days about it. *hugs* Please R&R. Thanks!

**~~**

Chapter 4 – A Fateful Meeting

_Previously:_

"Please don't do this." She went into his arms, hoping he would listen to her.

"Please don't cry, honey. I'm sorry I upset you." He lifted her chin to look at him. "I want you to come with us. You'll be there for them. We won't let anything bad happen to them, alright? Jor-El will just talk to them, probably do a body scan, but nothing else, I promise. We need to know what's happening with the kids, and if you're worried about him taking their powers, that's not why we're going. I won't let that happen. Their powers are theirs to keep, no matter what."

"Oh, Clark, of course, I'll come." She hugged her husband as tight as she could. "I want to be there for them. I'll go with you, but if he crosses the line, I'll pull the plug on him, you can count on that."

Clark just pulled her closer, picked her up, and took his wife upstairs to bed.

##

Clark watched his family from the top of stairs as they prepared for their departure for the Arctic Circle to talk to Jor-El. His meetings with his father in the past had led to so many problems and misunderstandings that he couldn't help but feel hesitant about it. He decided to put all that in the past. _Lois and I can get through anything as long as we do it together. _He believed that firmly and that the meeting would go smoothly. He was determined that it would be no less than that.

He couldn't help but smile at his children. They were positively bursting with energy this morning after he had told them about their grandfather. They were very excited about it, not to mention that they would be flying with their Dad. Lois, on the other hand, was quiet and reserved, which was not like her, but he understood.

"Is everyone ready?" Clark asked, as he came down the stairs.

"We're ready, Dad," Lara said, as she and Jonny jumped onto their Dad, raring to go.

"Easy there guys," Clark said, laughing at their antics. "I have to change into the suit first." He twirled into the suit. He knew the kids would love that. They rarely got to see him do it.

"Dad, that was so cool," Jonny said completely in awe of his father.

"Wow, Dad, that was awesome," Lara said smiling up at her father.

"Alright, Lois, you'll ride on my back, and the kids will be in my arms.

"Oh, swell," Lois said sarcastically.

"Sorry, honey," Clark chuckled.

Then, they headed out back and were off into the sky so fast, that Lois had to hold on for dear life.

##

Lois actually blinked a few times and they were there. As they landed inside the Fortress, the kids were the first to say something.

"Wow, Dad, this is amazing," Jonny said.

"Dad, can we look around?" Lara asked.

"No, kids, I don't want you wandering around. I'll take you for a tour after we visit with your grandfather."

"Lois, are you alright?" Clark asked his wife.

"Yeah, as soon as my ears stop popping and I can hear properly," Lois said.

"Let's warm this place up a little." He took out the Father crystal and put it into the slot, and the Fortress immediately came to life, as warm air flowed throughout.

"Do you feel that, Lois? You should be warm enough in no time."

"Clark, I'm fine. Let's just get this over with, please?" She was ready to leave, and they had just landed.

Clark called to his Father. "Jor-El?"

"Kal-El, my son," Jor-El responded.

"Father, I've brought my family to meet you. You know Lois. She's my life mate now, my wife, as they say here on earth, and these two little ones are my children. This is my daughter, Lara Ellen, and this is my son, Jonathan Clark, your grandchildren. Say hello, children."

"Hello, grandfather." The children chorused.

"Lara, Jonathan. How old are they, Kal-El? Jor-El asked.

"Father, they're twins and they're five years old," Clark said.

"Five years? Kal-El, you should have brought them to me sooner. Have they exhibited any powers so far?" Jor-El asked.

Clark sensed something was going on. Lois came up to stand beside Clark, also sensing something was happening. "Clark, what's going on?" Lois asked. Clark shrugged his shoulders at her, not understanding where his Father was going with his questions.

"Father, why did you ask about their powers?"

"Kal-El, answer my question. Tell me what powers they have," Jor-El pressed his son for answers.

Clark sighed. "Well, they both hover sometimes, they're strong, and they can hear pretty good, too. Jonathan can see through things. These powers all came within the past few days or so. That's it, right kids? There's nothing else?"

They both nodded their heads 'yes.' "Yes, that's all," Lara said.

There was an eerie silence for a few minutes after that. "Clark, let's go. I don't like this," Lois said, tugging on his arm.

Then, quite suddenly, lights started flashing, and the kids hugged their Father and Mother around their waists.

"Father, speak to me please? What's happening? You're scaring the children."

"Lara, Jonathan, step into the chamber," Jor-El said.

"No, Father, not until you tell me what that chamber does," Clark said.

"Kal-El, this chamber will not cause them any harm. It will scan them for any abnormalities and it will determine what abilities they will inherit from you, and it will also determine the status of their health. That is all. Tell me Kal-El, were they healthy when they were younger?" Jor-El wanted to know.

He looked at Lois. "No, Father, they weren't. We were very worried about them, but now, they seem to be very healthy. It wasn't until we brought them home from the hospital that they couldn't seem to stay healthy for more than a few months at a time."

"Clark, you're not actually considering putting them in there, are you?" Lois asked, shocked that he would even think it.

"Lois, I haven't decided anything. I have a few more questions, and then we'll decide, alright?" He squeezed her hand.

"Father, does the chamber do anything else? It won't take their powers will it? We want them to keep their powers and stay just as they are. Do you understand?" Clark asked.

"Yes, Kal-El, the chamber is strictly for diagnosis, nothing more. Are they ready?"

"Lois, I'll let you decide what to do. I think we need this information to help us decide how to move forward. It will ease some of the stress we've been going through, and hopefully, it will help us help them live better and healthier lives."

Lois and Clark looked at their beautiful children, so trusting and so young. The kids didn't appear afraid anymore, just waiting for their parents to tell them what to do. "Alright, Clark, I agree. We need to know as much as we can so we can help them." Clark hugged his wife, and then he knelt down and hugged his children. He looked at Lois. "I think it's the right thing to do, honey."

"Alright, kids, are you ready? This chamber will shine a few lights on you, but it won't hurt. Your mother and I will be right here. There's no need to be afraid."

Jonathan and Lara looked at each other. "Alright, Dad," Lara said. "Ok," Jonny said.

Lois gave the kids a hug and then Clark led them into the chamber. "Father, they're ready," Clark said.

As the chamber door closed, the children looked around, wondering what would happen. As they held hands, the lights started to move over them slowly. The process took only a minute or two. The door opened and the children came running out and into their mother's arms.

"Give me a moment, Kal-El. The analysis will be ready shortly," Jor-El said.

"How are you feeling kids?" Clark asked.

"I'm fine," Lara said.

"Me, too," Jonny said.

"Kal-El, the children appear to be in good health. Their abilities have been awakened in the past month. Lara will develop speed, strength, flight, and her hearing will rival yours, Kal-El. Jonathan will also develop speed, strength, flight and hearing, but Jonathan will also have x-ray vision, heat vision and his breath will have freezing temperatures."

"Wow," Lois said.

Clark was stunned. He never dreamed, but hearing it made it very real to all of them. "But all of those powers will take a long time to develop fully, am I right, Father?"

"Yes, Kal-El, their powers will be fully developed in about ten earth years."

Clark glanced at Lois. "Honey, I have to ask this. Father, will they be vulnerable to … kryptonite?"

"Yes, but only if the exposure is direct and prolonged. The first time was not a prolonged incident."

"What do you mean the first time? They've never been exposed to kryptonite." Clark looked at Lois for confirmation. Lois nodded her head. "No, Clark, they haven't."

"Kal-El, the scan indicated the children were briefly exposed to kryptonite in the past month. That is why their powers were awakened," Jor-El told his son.

Lois and Clark looked at each other and knew the truth.

"The General," Lois and Clark spoke at the same time.

##

The family returned home exhausted from their travels to the Arctic. Lois put the kids to bed. Clark had to go out on an emergency, and Lois found herself first in Jonny's room watching him sleep, and then in Lara's room making sure she was also alright.

Lois was restless and unable to come to grips with what Jor-El had said. It was her fault her children had come into their powers so young. She was the one who had left them alone with their grandfather. She was their mother and it was her responsibility to keep them safe from harm. There was no way she could have known that her father would expose them to kryptonite, or that they could have been harmed on an Army base. The thought was unheard of. She had spent her entire life on bases around the world, and she had never had any reason to be afraid. Now, that was not the case, not anymore.

She didn't have the chance to talk with Clark, but they would have to make a decision about her father. He would have to be told the truth about everything. There was no other way around it. She dreaded the conversation, but it had to be done.

It was late when Clark arrived back home. Lois was sitting up in bed when he came into the bedroom. He kissed her cheek, told her he was taking a shower, and then went into the bathroom.

"How did it go?" Lois asked her husband as he came out of the bathroom toweling his hair with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"It was ok. The fire was contained on several floors, and I was able to rescue all the residents, but it did take time because they were elderly. Lois, honey, it's late and you should be asleep."

Lois sighed. "I can't sleep. I just keep thinking about my father. Clark, why would he do such a thing? Why would he have kryptonite on the base? It makes no sense. They know that stuff can kill you."

"Lois, we can ask your father all those questions when he comes here tomorrow night. You did call him, didn't you?"

"Oh, yeah, I called him. He should be here around eight o'clock. I don't want the kids up too long. They can greet him and then we can talk to him alone."

"Lois, aren't you being a little harsh? He had no idea the kids are mine or that I'm Superman. We can't fault him for not knowing the truth. We should have told him when we got married."

"Clark, you don't need to remind me all of this is my fault, alright? I feel bad enough as it is."

"I'm sorry, honey, but you know we have to tell him everything, and the sooner the better."

"I know we have to tell him. I just never wanted him to know, not ever."

Clark sighed. "That wasn't realistic, honey. He wants to be in their lives and he should be. They are his only grandchildren." He climbed into bed and pulled Lois into his arms. "We'll get through this like we do everything else … together."

Lois pulled her husband close. "I know, Clark. I'm just not looking forward to it."

"Honey, we have to know why that kryptonite was there and what they're doing with it. It has to be destroyed, Lois. You have to convince him of that."

"I'll try Clark, but you've met my father. He's always been so … gung-ho, straight-up military man, all yes-sir and no-sir. Sometimes he tunes everyone out and only hears what he wants to hear. It's so frustrating sometimes."

"I know. Please try and relax, honey. You're all stiff and tense," Clark said, rubbing her shoulders and arms. "Do you want me to help you relax?" Clark asked grinning, hoping she would get in the mood.

"Smallville, you are so transparent." She kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, honey." Lois said, grinning to herself.

Clark sighed heavily. "Goodnight, Lois."

Later that night, Lois helped him relax. He really was the best husband any girl would be proud to have.

##

General Samuel Lane missed his daughter and her beautiful children. He was surprised and happy when Lois asked him to attend the kids' fifth birthday party. He wasn't accustomed to going to birthday parties, but he really enjoyed it. He liked seeing them and getting to know them. They brought so much joy into his rather staid and mundane life, that he hoped she would let him visit with the children, or she could bring them to the base to visit him again.

When Lois had called yesterday and said she needed to see him, it sounded urgent. He hoped the family was alright. He arrived at the house at eight o'clock sharp just as Lois had asked him. He knocked on the door.

"Good evening, Lo." Sam greeted his daughter.

"Daddy, come in," Lois said opening the door for him.

"How are you? How are the kids? When you called, it sounded urgent. Is everything ok?" Sam was worried about them.

"Good evening, Sam," Clark said. He was standing at the top of the stairs in the suit, the kids were standing beside him in their pajamas, and they were holding their father's hands.

"Oh, my god," Sam whispered, stunned.

##

A/N: It looks like Sam has some explaining to do. Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading. Reviews are love!!


	5. Daddy Dearest

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville. If I did, I'd be at the beach right now.

A/N: This next chapter finds Lois and her Father … well, I'll say no more. Needless to say, they need to settle down and work things out. I hope you like it. Thanks again to my wonderful betas for all their support and kind words. *hugs* Please R&R. Thanks!

**~~**

Chapter 5 – Daddy Dearest

Previously:

"Good evening, Lo." Sam greeted his daughter.

"Daddy, come in," Lois said opening the door for him.

"How are you? How are the kids? When you called, it sounded urgent. Is everything ok?" Sam was worried about them.

"Good evening, Sam," Clark said. He was standing at the top of the stairs in the suit, the kids were standing beside him in their pajamas, and they were holding their father's hands.

"Oh, my god," Sam whispered, stunned.

##

"Grandpa, grandpa!" Lara and Jonny bounded down the stairs and into their grandfather's arms.

"Lara, Jonny, it's so good to see you." Sam hugged his grandchildren. He tried to keep the tears at bay, but it was hard.

When Sam looked to the top of stairs again, Clark was there, but he was in jeans and a tee-shirt with glasses on his face.

"Alright kids, your grandpa will see you another time. It's time for bed. Say goodnight," Lois told the kids.

"Awww, do we have to?" They knew their mother's face when there was no point in arguing or pleading. "Goodnight, grandpa, we love you," Lara said. The kids kissed their grandpa's cheek and went up to bed. "Goodnight, Lara, goodnight Jonny ... I love you too," Sam said, as he watched them go up the stairs until he couldn't see them anymore.

"Goodnight kids," Clark said, once they'd come up the stairs. He came down and stood next to his wife.

Lois crossed her arms. "Well, Daddy, please explain yourself and I don't want to hear any excuses."

"Lois, you're married to Superman and have two kids by him, and you want me to explain? Why didn't you tell me years ago? I'm in shock. I can't believe this. You married an alien and had his babies?"

Clark sighed and went to stand by the fireplace. He had heard the word often enough but hearing it from his own family was quite a blow.

"Daddy, apologize to Clark this minute," Lois said trying to control her temper.

"Lois, he is an alien. He's not human. Oh, my god. My grandchildren are some sort of hybrid, cross-bred species, or I don't know what they are. I'm shocked Lois. How could you?"

"You see, Clark? This is why I never wanted him to know. I knew he would react this way."

"Lois, let me try and talk to him," Clark said.

"No, Clark, not until he apologizes. Now, Daddy," Lois was barely holding her temper in.

Sam sighed. "Alright, I apologize. I'm sorry," he said.

Clark came up to stand in front of Sam. He backed up a step. "Sam, I don't want to intimidate you, but my children and my wife will not be insulted or made to feel less than what they are. They are God's children, beautiful, smart and loving and they deserve your respect. If you can't give them that, then you are not welcome here. Your daughter and grandchildren would miss you, and I know you would miss them. I accept your apology. I hope you meant it."

"I did mean it … I do mean it Clark. This has all been such a shock. Lois, I really am sorry. I would miss the children very much. I love them. I didn't know they were … Superman's children. I would never hurt them. Please believe me." Sam stammered his apology.

"Alright, Daddy, we accept your apology. I know it was a shock. Here, come and sit down. We have something very important to ask you," Lois said, as she led her father to the living room. "Daddy, the kids were exposed to kryptonite at your base. Kryptonite cannot be around my family, not in any way. So, why is it there?"

"Lois, I don't know what you're talking about," Sam said confused by her question.

"I knew it," Lois said. "You see, Clark? The Army means more to him than his own flesh and blood. We are a part of you too, Daddy. You shouldn't have forgotten that, but you have. You can leave now. I don't want you here and I don't want to see you ever again. I mean it, Daddy."

"But Lo …" Sam began.

"Lois, calm down," Clark said. "We need to know more. Sam, please help us."

"Don't plead with him, Clark. It won't do any good," Lois said standing up and going to stand beside her husband. She couldn't stand the sight of her own father. She was on the verge of tears, she was so angry.

Clark put has arm around Lois' shoulder to comfort her. "Sam, the kryptonite has to be destroyed. All of it has to be destroyed. We're counting on you. Your grandchildren are counting on you. Please, Sam," Clark pleaded with his father-in-law.

Sam looked at Lois and Clark. They were his family. It didn't really matter that Clark was different from everyone on the planet. He could see Lois wouldn't believe him now if he told her he had no idea there was kryptonite on his military base. _The base is my responsibility, and I should have known about it._ _Why didn't I and why was it there? Someone will answer for this. I have to find out what is going on. If the Army is stock piling kryptonite when it could destroy my family, then I will put a stop to it no matter what I have to do. It isn't right. I have to get rid of it somehow, someway._

Sam stood up from the sofa and tried to explain. "Alright, I'll do my best to find out what's going on and I will take care of it. I promise. Lois, please. I want to visit my grandchildren. I would miss them … and you, very much. You do believe me, don't you?" Sam was losing control of his emotions.

Lois saw it and was shocked by it. She couldn't remember ever seeing her father cry. "Oh, Daddy, why do you make me so angry? I want to believe you."

"I'll prove to you that you can trust me, Lo. I'll get rid of the kryptonite, Clark. Somehow, someway, I will."

Clark held out his hand. "Thank you, Sam." They shook hands. Lois had her father back. Clark couldn't help it. He pulled Sam into his arms, and slapped him on the back.

Sam was shocked at first, but he couldn't help hugging Clark back. "Thank you, Clark, for believing me." He turned to Lois.

"Lois?" Clark asked, tilting his head toward her Dad.

Sam held out his arms. Lois sighed and went into her father's arms. She couldn't hold the tears in any longer. She started to cry.

"There, there. Don't cry. Daddy will take care of everything. Don't worry. As soon as it's all gone, I'll let you know. Please, don't cry." Sam rocked and hugged his little girl.

Lois pulled back, wiped at her eyes, and then kissed her father's cheek. "I love you, Daddy. Thank you for helping us."

Sam touched her cheek. "I'll take care of it. Now, can I go upstairs and say goodnight to the kids? I won't wake them, I promise."

"Sure, go on up," Lois said.

"Thanks, honey." He headed up the stairs.

Clark held out his arms. She went into them gladly. Lois sighed, filled with relief and hope that everything would be alright now.

##

After leaving his family that evening, Sam Lane took his time returning to the base. His mind immediately went to his son-in-law, Clark Kent …Superman. He shook his head. _My son-in-law is the most powerful being on the planet capable of ruling the world if he wanted to, but that is the farthest thing from his mind. Clark wants to help people, right the injustices in the world, and most of all, to be the best husband and father he could be._

He couldn't fault him for that, far from it. He knew he had failed miserably in both departments, but he wanted to shake his hand again and welcome him into the family properly. He couldn't think of a more deserving man for his little girl. He would be proud to lead him into battle against any enemy who would try and hurt his family. They would have to go through both him and Clark.

But now, it was Sam's responsibility to find out who that enemy was. _Who was responsible for putting kryptonite on the base? Was it on other bases in other cities? How long had it been there? _So many questions were going through his mind, but no answers were forthcoming. It was late, but he had to get on this problem. He couldn't help feeling it was urgent that this be taken care of as soon as possible.

When he finally arrived back at the base, he went to his office and went through his contact list hoping to find someone who could help put the pieces together. He had a lot of contacts in all the armed forces, as well as on Capitol Hill. He decided to call Washington. Yes, Washington was the right place to start. If nothing panned out there, he would work his way down, but if his hunch was right, senators or even the President himself could be involved. He hoped that wasn't the case. The red tape would be endless and could take months or even years to wade through. Sam sighed. _It is going to be a long night._

##

Later that evening, after Lois' father had left, Lois and Clark went upstairs to their bedroom. Lois was exhausted, so she got undressed, put on a nightgown and immediately climbed into bed. She sighed. _What a week._ "Clark, are you coming to bed? I can't keep my eyes open any longer." She watched her husband getting undressed.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to check on the kids." He left her and went to the kids' rooms. He watched them both with his x-ray vision. They were sleeping soundly. Clark sighed. _Lois and I are still in shock from all that happened this past week. First, we find out the kids were exposed to kryptonite, which we thought would never happen, then their powers come in way too soon for them to deal with them, and now we find out their grandfather might be responsible for all of it. It was a lot to deal with, but we will get though this as a family._

When he got back to their bedroom, Lois was yawning trying to stay awake. "Are they alright?" She yawned again.

'They're fine. No floating," Clark said as he climbed into bed, pulling Lois into his arms. Clark sighed again.

"What are you thinking, Clark?" Lois asked.

"I was just thinking about what your father said. He really had no idea the kryptonite was there. The question is who put it there and why. We'll find out whose responsible and I believe your father will be there for us, and he'll help us get rid of it, Lois. I believe that."

"I believe him too, Clark, but he may not have the authority to get rid of it. You know the government. Who knows what the pecking order is, why this happened, or what their plan is, whatever that may be? I'm so worried for our family, Clark. Tell me everything will be alright."

Clark pulled her closer. "You know I won't let anything happen to you or the kids, Lois. I'll protect my family no matter who it is. Trust me, Lois."

"I do trust you, Clark." She turned to face him. "And I love you with all heart. I have all the faith in the world in you. Don't ever doubt that." She leaned in to kiss him, thinking he needed her reassurance of her faith and her love.

Clark kissed her back pulling her tighter against him. They both needed reassurance and they were both willing and able to do just that.

##

Several days had passed and Lois was beginning to have her doubts about her father again. She and Clark hadn't heard a word from him. They were at a coffee shop when Lois received a call. It was her father. "Hello, Daddy. Yes, Clark is here with me. What did you find out? Oh, I see. Yes, Daddy," Lois said, sighing into the phone. "Yes, Clark heard you. We'll be in touch when we can talk about this. Yes, goodbye, Daddy. Thank you for your help." Lois hung up the phone.

As soon as she hung up, it rang again. It was one of her sources. Apparently, there were rumors that Lex Luthor had returned to Metropolis and was planning to make a public appearance to the media about his miraculous return.

_End of Act I: Awakening._

##

A/N: Oh, dear, Lex is back! I hope you liked it. _Act II: Lex Luthor Returns_ begins shortly. Thanks for reading, everyone. Reviews are love!!


	6. Act II: Lex Luthor Returns, The Enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville. If I did, I'd be at the beach right now.

A/N: This next chapter finds the family and friends pulling together against a common enemy. Lex is a tough character for me to write. I guess with Lex nothing is over the top! Thanks go out to my betas on this chapter. *hugs* Please R&R. Thanks.

*~~**

_Act II: Lex Luthor Returns_

Chapter 6 – The Enemy

_Previously:_

It had been several days since his visit to the house, and Lois was beginning to have her doubts about her father again. Lois and Clark hadn't heard a word from him. They were at a coffee shop when Lois received a call. It was her father. "Hello, Daddy. Yes, Clark is here with me. What did you find out? Oh, I see. Yes, Daddy," Lois said, sighing into the phone. "Yes, Clark heard you. We'll be in touch when we can talk about this. Yes, goodbye, Daddy. Thank you for your help." Lois hung up the phone.

As soon as she hung up, it rang again. It was one of her sources. Apparently, there were rumors that Lex Luthor had returned to Metropolis and was planning to make a public appearance to the media about his miraculous return.

_End of Act I: Awakening._

##

Shaking his head, Clark couldn't believe what he had just heard. "I guess it was too much to hope for that he would be gone from our lives forever," Clark said and immediately sighed. _I can't believe this is happening._ _Was Lex somehow responsible for the kryptonite being on the base? It was just too much of a coincidence to ignore. He's back and just as powerful as ever. How long has it been? More than eight years since that fateful day._

"Now, Clark, we can handle Lex. He's not going to try anything. We'll expose him first before he can get sympathy from the masses and the press. He won't get to us or our children."

Clark's head snapped up at that remark. "Oh, no, the children. We have to go get them, Lois. They're vulnerable at that school. What if Lex is watching them, waiting to get them alone to take them or, or…?" Clark was getting very upset by just the thought of Luthor anywhere near the kids.

"Clark, calm down. The kids are alright. Lex won't be able to get to them. Come on, we'll head back to the office and make some calls to your friends. I'm sure they'll be excited to finally bring Luthor down."

"You're right, Lois. I'm letting him get to me already. It feels as if I've been fighting him my entire life, except for the past six years." He took her hand. "Thank you, Lois for being in my life. I don't know what I would have done without you and the kids. I'd probably be some place all alone, fighting demons inside, not living my life at all, not being the superhero everyone can look up to and inspire. Thank you, honey." He kissed her hand.

"You're very welcome. Now, let's get moving."

##

After setting up a meeting with the gang that evening, they decided to meet at the farm, away from Metropolis. Oliver, Chloe, Bart, Victor, and Art were all there.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. As you all know, Lex is back in Metropolis," Clark said, getting their attention. "We need to put together as much evidence as we can against him and do it as quickly as possible. We should do this before he makes a public appearance, and before he can gain any sympathy just because he's returned from the dead. I don't need to remind you, Lex knows all of our secrets."

"Clark, we have evidence against him, but we can't prove that he's the main man, that he's responsible for everything that happened in Smallville, or that he's responsible for the kryptonite being on those army bases," Oliver said.

"What we need is a smoking gun, a witness, something that will pull it all together, so we can go to the police," Chloe said.

"Why do you think he came back now?" Bart asked. After all these years, there can only be one reason.

"It's pretty obvious," Victor said. He nodded at Clark. "He hates you, Clark."

"Lex hates everyone, including himself," Clark said. "We have to be vigilant, stay on our toes, and don't let our guard down for a moment. I have no doubt he's been planning his miraculous return for a long time. I don't know if his plan is to hurt me, the ones I love, or the entire planet. I can't tell you how important it is that we move and move quickly. We need a plan, so let's get at it."

##

The next day all the news wires were abuzz. Lex Luthor was back from the dead, and would be doing a press conference later that day.

That morning, Lois, Clark, Detective Jones, and Chloe were all in a Daily Planet conference room going over all the evidence they had put together over the past twenty-four hours. Lois thought it was enough to get him arrested on suspicion of his involvement in all the crimes, but Lex was so clever at covering his tracks, it may not be enough.

"What do you think, John," Clark asked. "Is it enough for an arrest warrant?"

"I think it is. It's enough to grant us more time to find something that will make all this evidence fall into place." From everything Detective Jones had seen, Luthor needed to be put away for a long time.

"Chloe, what do you think?" Clark really valued her opinion.

"I think Detective Jones is right. Look, we have to try. We need more time, and I think it's enough to have him sit in a jail cell for a day or even a few hours, and it could make a difference." Chloe hoped it would be enough time to get the evidence they needed to nail Luthor.

"I still can't believe he would just show up here in Metropolis again after all this time. What did he think would happen? We have no choice but to neutralize him, Clark, no matter what it takes," Lois said.

"I agree, honey. Alright, it's settled." Clark gave the file to John. "Guard this with your life. We'll be waiting to hear from you about the warrant."

Detective Jones took the package and headed out, telling them he would be in touch as soon as he got the warrant.

Now, they would wait to hear that Luthor would finally be arrested and made to pay for his crimes. Perry told Lois and Clark both to go down to LuthorCorp and cover the news conference. Clark didn't think he should go, because Luthor would probably recognize him. Luthor could blow his cover in front of the entire world, and everything he had worked for and achieved could go up in smoke.

##

That afternoon, Lex Luthor feeling confident and assured about all the plans he had made over the past several years, stepped up to the podium in front of the LuthorCorp building to make his speech. Luthor could see all the faces in the crowd. He could see Lois Lane, Clark Kent, and a few other members of the press he recognized. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have an incredible story to tell you that many people will find unbelievable, but I assure you it is all true. It was not my choice to leave Metropolis, but now I'm back."

Lois and Clark glanced at each other. Lois whispered, "well, did he recognize you or not?"

"I'm not sure. Do you think it's possible he doesn't remember ... everything?" _This is too much to hope for_, Clark thought, but then the doubts came back. _I wouldn't put it past Lex to fake amnesia to get what he wants._

Detective Jones stepped forward. "Alexander Luthor? You're under arrest."

"What is the meaning of this?" Lex couldn't believe this was happening, not today of all days.

A police officer stepped forward and put Luthor in handcuffs.

Detective Jones continued. "You are under arrest for the murder of Lionel Luthor, conspiracy to commit murder, attempted murder, illegal cloning activities, money laundering, and racketeering. Shall I go on?" Detective Jones asked. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?"

The color drained from Lex's face. "I want a lawyer now!" He hollered.

"Take him away." As Luthor was led away, Detective Jones stepped up to the podium. "This news conference is over. Have a nice day."

Lois and Clark looked at each other, both barely able to believe what had just happened. "Now comes the hard part," Lois said.

"I know," Clark said. "Let's return to the office, make a few phone calls and begin the next phase of our plan."

##

Luthor was sitting in the police station feeling like he could strangle every single person he set eyes upon. He was so angry, he felt as if he could spit fire. _Why didn't I see this coming_, he asked himself. _They can't pin all those charges on me. They have no proof, not one shred of evidence against me, so how did they get that warrant? Was it possible they had a witness or someone in my past that turned against me?_ He couldn't remember everything. It was so frustrating. His mind was the one thing that was always constant, never doubting, never hesitant, but now everything was different. It was hard for him to accept that his mind was a jumble of images and feelings that weren't as clearly connected as before. He had accepted the fact that there were gaps in his memory, and that fact was driven home when he had seen Lois and Clark.

He remembered Clark Kent, the boy who had saved his life, becoming friends with him, good friends. But now, because of all that had happened with Lana, they weren't friends anymore, but he could not help but think,_ there's more to Clark than meets the eye. _He also remembered Lois Lane, a meddlesome reporter always in his business; Chloe Sullivan, another thorn in his side; and then there was Lana, his former wife. He had loved her in his own way. Those feelings were clear in his mind, but it had ended badly, very badly. She hated him now. Then his mind went to the last moments of his father's life. Lionel Luthor hated his own son, and it was mutual. Lionel needed to die, and he didn't regret it, not for a moment. He looked around the police station, and thought back to his 'major' crimes, and there were many, but he knew that he had covered his tracks. He hated this, hated being here, but Metropolis was his home. He had plans, big plans, and this little hiccup wasn't going to stop him.

_Where is my lawyer, the incompetent, sniveling, money-grubbing …_? Luthor's thoughts were interrupted with the arrival of his attorney.

"Mr. Luthor, James Dennison, at your service." He held out his hand in greeting.

Lex waved him off. "I know who you are. When can I get out of here?" he asked, glaring at him.

##

_Meanwhile at the farm, later that evening._

Lois and Clark were the first to arrive. They were in the living room of the farmhouse waiting for Chloe and Oliver. Clark was wearing his work clothes for his other job, a three-piece suit and glasses, of course.

Lois tried not to stare at him. He did look particularly good today. "Come here, you." Clark came into her arms. They kissed for a few moments. _This is nice_, Lois thought. _What is it about this 'farm boy,' this 'normal guy,' that so attracted me?_ Lois was amazed that she actually used to think of him that way, but now after all these years he was still all of those things, and much, much more.

"Lois, what are you thinking?" _She seems to be in a strange mood_, Clark thought.

"I was just thinking about the past and the way I used to categorize you, so I wouldn't think about how much I was attracted to you. I think giving you the nickname "Smallville" was definitely a diversion. Every time I said it, you were right there, back in that category, problem solved." W_hy am I telling him this now_? Lois wondered.

"But I like the name _Smallville_." She was definitely in a mood. _I wonder what brought this on_, Clark thought.

"Yeah, you do now, but you didn't, well not in the beginning anyway. I knew it, but I kept calling you that, but you never complained, just got that smirk on your face. I like those smirks, you know." She touched his cheek. "Don't ever change." At times, Lois felt regret for treating him that way.

"Lois, what is going on with you? What are you trying to say to me?" Clark was confused. He hoped she was ok. "Are you feeling alright? You're scaring me."

"Clark, I'm fine. I just wanted to ... apologize for treating you the way that I did. It was just my way of keeping my distance, keeping you at arm's length, and it was my way of denying my feelings for you. Say you understand and forgive me." She hugged him close.

Clark didn't know what to think, but he didn't think he could love her more than at this moment. He tilted her chin up to face him. "Come here, you." Then he kissed her, drawing forth moans and caresses that were slowly becoming hard to stop. "Apology accepted," Clark said between kisses.

Oliver and Chloe saw what was happening through the front door. Oliver barged in without knocking. "Break it up you two. Wait just a minute. Clark, is that you?" He chuckled.

Chloe swatted his arm. "Hey, Lois, hey Clark. How are you? We want to hear all about the news conference. We saw what happened; it was all over the television." Chloe wanted to hear everything.

Lois and Clark glanced at each other. "Hey, Chloe and ... what was your name?" Lois asked, chuckling.

"Ha, ha," Oliver said, as he shook his head, chuckling. "That was some news conference. It couldn't have been more perfect, just as we planned. Right, guys?"

Lois and Clark glanced at each other again, not saying a word.

Chloe and Oliver didn't know what was going on with these two. Oliver said, "Ok, what gives? What's with the glances? Did anything else happen at the news conference?"

"Lois, Clark? Don't keep us in suspense," Chloe said, starting to worry.

"Lex didn't seem to recognize me," Clark said. "I don't know if he's faking or what's going on in that mind of his. And if he did recognize me from the newspapers and television, why didn't he call me on it? It would have made his day. There can only be one explanation."

"Oh, my, god," Chloe said. "Do you think he's lost his memory of your abilities? It makes sense somehow."

"I was there," Lois said. "It definitely looked that way to me." Lois couldn't help but hope that it was true.

"We can't be sure about that, Lois. We have to be very careful about what we do next." Clark didn't want to take any chances until they could find out the truth. Clark hated feeling this way, and he still couldn't believe he and Lex were ever friends.

"Well, I can just imagine seeing Lex alive after all this time, and it must have been disconcerting for both of you," Chloe said.

Lois watched Clark for moment, and she could tell that seeing Lex again had affected him more than he was saying. She took his hand in hers, telling him with her touch that she understood. Clark squeezed her hand, understanding. "It was, Chloe," Lois said. _More than you know_, Lois thought.

"So, what's our next more?" Chloe asked.

"Change in plans." Clark knew Lois wasn't going to like this. "I have to go see Lex myself to be sure."

Everyone just stared at him as if he had lost his mind.

##

A/N: Lex is back! Tell me what you think. Next up, Lex and Clark come face to face again after eight years. Thanks for reading.


	7. We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville. If I did, I'd be at the beach right now.

A/N: This next chapter finds Lex and Clark meeting again after eight years. It has been a long time for these two. A lot has happened since that fateful day in the Arctic. I wanted to thank Hana again, like always, but because my daughter, whose having a tough pregnancy and also she's also overworked at her job, won't be able to help me out, so it's just Hana and me! *hugs her faithful beta* !! On with the story, guys! Please R&R. Thanks!

**~~**

Chapter 7 – We Meet Again

_Previously:_

"Well, I can just imagine seeing Lex alive after all this time, and it must have been disconcerting for both of you," Chloe said.

Lois watched Clark for moment, and she could tell that seeing Lex again had affected him more than he was saying. She took his hand in hers, telling him with her touch that she understood. Clark squeezed her hand, understanding. "It was, Chloe," Lois said. _More than you know_, Lois thought.

"So, what's our next more?" Chloe asked.

"Change in plans." Clark knew Lois wasn't going to like this. "I have to go see Lex myself to be sure."

Everyone just stared at him as if he had lost his mind.

##

_Meanwhile back at the police station._

"What do you mean spend the night in jail? I'm Lex Luthor; I'm not spending another minute in this place. Do you hear me? I won't." Lex was so furious; he didn't care how he sounded. He wanted out of there.

Dennison stared at Luthor as if he were a petulant child. He definitely sounded like one. "Now, Mr. Luthor, don't get upset. I've tried to get the judge to do your arraignment tonight, but it's just not happening."

"Don't patronize me. I eat lawyers for lunch!" Lex shouted, trying another tact.

"Losing your temper won't help matters, Mr. Luthor. Threatening me won't get the judge to open his court, not at this late hour."

"Why did I hire you?" Lex asked. "You're a complete waste of my money. Get out!" He shouted. He couldn't stand to look at him.

"I'll speak to you in the morning, Mr. Luthor," Dennison said, as he left the visitor's area.

##

The next day, as Clark waited to meet with Lex, he couldn't help the memories that flooded his mind … their first meeting, all the talks, Lex trying to buy his friendship, then came the hatred and suspicion, and then all the other bad memories completely overwhelmed him. _Were we really ever friends? I doubt it, and he probably feels exactly the same way._

After spending the night in jail, Lex was waiting to have his bail hearing. Then, he found out Clark Kent wanted to meet with him. He couldn't fathom why. They weren't friends, never were, not in any sense of the word. Lex thought he came to gloat because he's done so well for himself, and here he sat in a jail cell with countless charges against him. He probably wanted an exclusive interview, but he had nothing to say to the press.

The guard announced Clark's arrival. "Luthor you have a visitor." Lex was led to the visitor's area, where Clark waited for him. "Kent, you have ten minutes."

"Come to gloat, Clark?" Lex did not want to see him, not at all.

"No, Lex, that's not why I'm here." Clark was hoping for a straight answer. "What's the real reason you came back to Metropolis?"

"This is my home, Clark. Why wouldn't I come back?" Lex asked, surprising himself with that answer. He truly believed it to be true.

"Lex, I'm not here to play games or to spar words with you. Just tell me the truth."

"You want the truth?" Lex chuckled. He looked at Clark, really looked at him. "You seem to have done well for yourself, Clark. I hear you're a Daily Planet reporter and you convinced Lois Lane to marry you, and you're a father. Congratulations. How is Lois these days? I can't help but think you're one lucky man. How do you do it?"

Clark mentally stiffened. He refused to let Lex see how his words affected him, and why all of these questions about Lois and his life. _What does he want? I knew I would never get a straight answer from him._ He decided to try another tactic. "Lex, where have you been all this time? Are you alright?" Clark had to try to get through to him.

Lex let out a bark of laughter. "Where did that come from? You could care less about me, Clark, so why pretend that you do. Why did you come here?"

Clark sighed. "Lex, a lot has happened while you were away. Lana has moved away, trying to build a new life away from Smallville. Lois and I are married, we have a family, and we're very happy. We're working at the Planet, building a life together, and we don't want any trouble."

"Clark, I'm not here to cause you or anyone else any trouble. I want to rebuild my company, working on legitimate projects, and try to build a new life, just as you have." _We can both play this game_, Lex thought.

"Do you think it's possible for both of us to live and work here in Metropolis, not get in each other's way, and live our lives like the past never happened?" Clark believed in miracles, but he doubted they could do it.

"Clark, we can do it. I'll stay out of your way, and you stay out of mine. Deal?"

"Lex, I've seen the charges against you. What have your lawyers said?"

"Now, Clark, that's attorney-client privileged. What I can say is that I will be out of here in no time at all. Count on it."

"Lex, I hope you mean what you say. I think it would be best if we stay out of each other's way. It's not in the cards for us to be friends, Lex, but I don't want any bad feelings between us. The past is over and done. Let's move on from here. I'll try if you will."

"Sure, Clark, I can try," Lex said.

"That's all I ask. Well, goodbye, Lex."

"See you around, Clark. Guard, Mr. Kent is done here."

The guard let Clark out of the visitor's area. He left without a backward glance. _Should I believe him? No, I'd be a fool to believe anything Lex says. Lois was right, it was a complete waste of time coming here. My gut tells me he's faking, but why would he fake amnesia? It would be to his advantage to call me on it. Eventually, Lex will show his hand. He always does. And when that happens, I will protect my family and my secret no matter what the cost.._

##

Clark returned to the Planet after making a few flybys over the city. He found Lois in the copy center to tell her about his visit with Lex. "I'm glad you're finally back. Well, how did it go?" Lois asked, pulling him inside a vacant office so that they could talk in private.

Clark sighed. "It was a complete waste of time. I still believe Lex is faking and he's definitely up to something. He wouldn't be Lex if he weren't planning something underhanded. He did have a lot of questions about our life together, Lois. It sent chills down my spine because it sounded like he was obsessing again."

"Great. That's all we need," Lois said, as she rubbed her temples.

"Are you alright, honey?" Clark asked, as he rubbed her shoulders from behind.

Lois sighed. "No, Clark, I'm not alright." She turned to face him. "I'm still worried about my father. I haven't talked to him in days. I don't know what to do."

"I'm worried too, honey. He hasn't returned any of your calls?" Clark asked beginning to think something wasn't right.

"No, not one returned call. His assistant said he was out of the reach on some special assignment, and now I'm not sure what to believe. Could Lex have gotten to him somehow? It seems very unlikely, but people have been known to do more than that for money."

"Lois, please don't jump to any conclusions." Clark tried to reassure her. He took her into his arms for a moment.

"Alright, I'll try. It's just all this wondering and worrying about Lex and what he'll do next is making me suspicious of everything. I hate this."

"I know, honey. At least we have one less thing to worry about. The kids are safe, and if Luthor even tries to do anything, we will know about it."

Lois and Clark had decided to ask Jor-El for help again. He had taken the kids to the Fortress and had them scanned, but this time Jor-El had activated a Kryptonian beacon to the children and it would know where they were at all times. The beacon would work only for Kryptonians of the family of El. If the kids went missing for any length of time, they would be easily located through an ice crystal device assembled by Jor-El. Clark had the device with him at all times.

"I can't tell you how relieved I am not to worry about the kids, Clark, but what about the kryptonite on the base? Without my father to help us, it's still sitting there waiting for someone to take it and do something bad with it." Lois shuddered to herself.

"Well, until we hear from your father, there's nothing we can do about it," Clark said. "Come on, let's get back to work. You should contact Lucy and maybe you could contact a few family friends who may have heard from him. That's a good place to start." Clark vowed to himself to take to the skies again, stretch out his hearing even more, and to find Lois' father sooner rather than later.

"Wait a minute, I have an idea, and I think Perry will go along with it. Come on." Lois grabbed her husband by the arm and barged into Perry's office without knocking. "Perry, I have an idea for a front page story," Lois began.

"Lex?" Both Lois and Clark asked, stunned to see Lex Luthor at the Planet.

"Lane? How many times have I told you to knock before you enter my office?" Perry sighed. "Lex Luthor, you know my star reporting team ... Lois Lane-Kent and Clark Kent?" Perry asked, knowing no introductions were necessary. He was trying to be polite in a very volatile situation.

"We know each other," Clark mumbled, even more suspicious of Lex's actions.

"Lex, what are you doing here? When did you get out of jail?" Lois asked still not believing he was actually in Perry's office.

"Well, it's good to see you too, Lois, Clark. I was released not an hour ago. You're both looking well." Lex couldn't help having a little fun with them, but they weren't laughing.

"Mr. Luthor stopped by to … ah… tell the press his side of the story and to proclaim his innocence," Perry stammered.

Clark's eyes widened at that remark. Lois wasn't so subtle. She snorted. "Lex, the Daily Planet doesn't print lies and half-truths. You should take it to the _Inquisitor_. They'll be happy to print whatever you have to say. We, on the other hand, don't want to hear it. Am I right, chief?" Lois asked, looking at Perry to back up her statement.

"Mr. White has already agreed to print my story, haven't you Mr. White?" Lex asked, giving Perry a look.

Lois and Clark looked at Perry, both shocked by Lex's question.

Perry looked at Lex and refused to be intimidated. "I know what I said, Mr. Luthor. I said I would take your story to my Board of Directors. It's too big a story and we want to make sure it's right for the Daily Planet. Now, I really am busy. I'll be in touch, Mr. Luthor," Perry said as he escorted him out of his office. "Thank you for stopping by."

Lois crossed her arms and smirked at Lex as he left. Clark stared at his life-long enemy, wishing in spite of himself that things could have been different.

"Well, thank you for your time, Mr. White. Lois, Clark, have a good day," Lex said nodding to them as he left, and not at all happy about this meeting and how it had turned out. He left Perry's office and the Daily Planet offices without looking back.

##

A/N: Lex is a sneaky one. Amnesia is tricky. He may remember some things, but not everything. I thought I'd play with that scenario for a little while, and let you guys think about it. We'll see what happens next. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love!


	8. Evil Dealings

A/N: In this next chapter, Luthor's plans become more clear, and Lois and Clark come up with a plan to bring Luthor's actions out into the open. Please R&R. Thanks, everyone.

**~~**

Chapter 8 – Evil Dealings

_Previously:_

Lois and Clark looked at Perry, both shocked by Lex's question.

Perry looked at Lex and refused to be intimidated. "I know what I said, Mr. Luthor. I said I would take your story to my Board of Directors. It's too big a story and we don't want to make sure it's right for the Daily Planet. Now, I really am busy. I'll be in touch, Mr. Luthor," Perry said as he escorted him out of his office. "Thank you for stopping by."

Lois crossed her arms and smirked at Lex as he left. Clark stared at his life-long enemy, wishing in spite of himself that things could have been different.

"Well, thank you for your time, Mr. White. Lois, Clark, have a good day," Lex said nodding to them as he left, and not at all happy about this meeting and how it had turned out. He left Perry's office and the Daily Planet offices without looking back.

##

Hands on hips, Lois went to the door and watched Lex leave the bullpen. "What an arrogant ass," Lois cracked. "I can't believe he just waltzed in here and expected us to fall all over his 'story' like it was some sort of gift we couldn't wait to open. I can't stand that man."

Clark was thoughtful. "What is he up to? He knew we wouldn't have anything to do with his story. Perry, what do you really think of Lex's request?" Clark asked, trying to figure out Lex's motives.

Perry thought about it for a moment. "Considering your history and all that has happened recently, he had to have known we would not be interested in anything he had to say. He's definitely up to something."

"I just wish we knew what it was," Lois said, feeling frustrated at not getting any answers.

##

Lex left the Daily Planet offices fuming, but no less surprised by their reactions to his request. It was his lawyer's idea to try, but the looks on Lane and Kent's faces were enough to make him want to blow up the entire building. They had been a thorn in his side years ago and they still were. _I will find a way to get back into the public's good graces, but how? With all these charges against me, it will be an uphill climb. I've already been tried and convicted in the public's eye. How can I get a fair trial in this town?_

He walked into his office, took a seat, and called a personal contact. "Yeah, it's me. How is our special guest doing? Good, keep out of sight and keep him quiet. I'll call back in a few days. I don't know how much longer, just do as I say," Luthor demanded and hung up.

He then unlocked his desk and took out several photographs. One was a photo of Lois and Clark on their wedding day six years ago and the other photo was of their children, Lara and Jonathan in the school yard on their first day of school.

"You have done well for yourself, Clark, very well indeed," Luthor said, as he ran his fingers over Lois' face. He smiled.

##

Lois took Clark's advice and called her sister. Lucy had moved to Metropolis and was attending school there, getting good grades, and living on campus. She was very proud of her sister. It took a while, but she has turned her life around.

"Hi, Lucy. How are you?" Lois asked her sister.

"Hi, Lo. I'm fine. What's up? Are the kids alright? How's Clark?"

"Everyone is fine, Lucy. Have you talked to Dad in the last two days?"

"No, I haven't seen or heard from him, which is weird, now that you mention it. What's wrong, Lo?" Lucy asked, suddenly worried about her father.

"It may be nothing, but he was working on something for me and it could have put him in danger. I'm very worried about him." _I'll never forgive myself if he's hurt or in trouble because of me._

"Did you call the base?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, they said he was on some kind of secret mission and unreachable. I'm suspicious about that. I just hope he's alright."

"Now, Lois, you know the military. I don't have to explain that to you. Just how dangerous was this work he was doing for you anyway?"

"I have two words that will explain everything … Lex Luthor."

"Oh, no, I read he was back in town. He's up to his old tricks already, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so."

"I'm coming down there," Lucy said.

"No, stay there, just in case Daddy tries to contact you. I want him to be able to reach one of us when he can."

"Alright, I will and please call me when you hear from him."

"I will. I love you, Lucy," Lois said.

"I love you, too Lo. Bye."

"Bye, sweetie. I'll call you soon."

##

Things were not going well for the Kent family. Despite their best efforts, Lex had been released on bail. His previously interrupted news conference took place the day after that, and as expected, he vigorously proclaimed his innocence of all charges and vowed to prove that in court. To top that off, no witnesses had come forward to prove any of the charges against him. It was not looking good for a conviction. The evidence was turning out to be all circumstantial. It might prove conspiracy but nothing more.

Lois and Clark were working with the District Attorney's office practically non-stop on Luthor's case, hoping to find leads and witnesses, but nothing was panning out.

Meanwhile, Clark was getting nowhere looking for Sam. He must be in a lead-lined, sound-proof room somewhere. He had circled the globe several times and still no sign of him. Lois' instincts were pretty good, and it appeared her father had been kidnapped. He could be anywhere.

When Lois had told him and Perry her plan to expose the 'kryptonite on the military base' as the lead story in the next edition of the Daily Planet, he could not have been more pleased. It was a brilliant idea and just might flush out the person or persons responsible. Perry had agreed as long as they could get a few quotes from Superman. The story ran in the morning paper as an editorial by Lois. Clark's story appeared on the front page after getting an 'exclusive' interview with Superman.

It was now late afternoon, and the phones hadn't stopped ringing at the Planet and the online paper was abuzz with the story. An online poll indicated 90 percent of the respondents believed the kryptonite should be destroyed, and Superman should be protected from anyone responsible for putting the kryptonite on the base. Clark was relieved and hoped the popular opinion would get people to act and force action on Capitol Hill.

##

Lex read the articles and fumed, paced and immediately called his lawyers. "Dennison, have you seen Lane and Kent's articles about me?" Lex hollered into the phone.

"Yes, I read them. Your name isn't mentioned. You have no case, if that is why you're calling."

"But it clearly states I have a vendetta against Superman, which isn't true. It's a lie."

Dennison decided to ignore that remark. "Mr. Luthor, did you have anything to do with the kryptonite on that military base?" His lawyer asked.

"Of course not!" Luthor said raising his voice.

"I just don't want any surprises when we go to trial." Dennison paused. "I'm glad you called, Mr. Luthor. Your trial has been set for six weeks from today."

"What? Six weeks? So soon? What evidence do they have against me anyway?"

"The discovery hearing will be in two days. Then we'll know what we're up against."

##

Lois had finally gotten headway with the possibly of finding her father. He had been kidnapped. After speaking to a family friend in the military, she found out there was no military mission. Her instincts had been correct after all.

It was time to go full throttle against Luthor, and with the plan she had in mind, she was sure it would definitely get Luthor's attention, but she needed Superman's help to make it work. She called her husband. "Clark, I need Superman's help."

##

Samuel Lane went over and over the past four days in his mind, and he couldn't figure out how these thugs had gotten the jump on him_. I've trained for all kinds of missions, been overseas in conflicts where my life was in countless situations where I didn't know whether I live or die, but this, this is not what I thought would happen to me. _

He was driving back to the base, when he was sideswiped and run off the road. It wasn't far from the base, just a few miles. At first, he thought someone must have had an accident or lost control of their car, so he got out without thinking it was some kind of a trap. Then, he knew nothing after he opened the passenger side door. He was hit over the head from behind from a back seat passenger who must have gotten out of the car. He didn't know anything until he woke up in a dingy room with no windows. A light in the corner was all he was allowed, a mattress on the floor, and barely enough food everyday to stay alive.

He asked questions of his captors but got no answers. No one came to see him, except to give him food. It wasn't until several days had passed, that he realized it must have been the kryptonite problem he was trying to solve. That was the only thing that made any sense. He was getting too close to whoever was responsible. It had to be Lex Luthor. After he had called Lois and Clark with the news about Lex coming back to town, he had made a call to his assistant to set up a meeting with his superiors that afternoon about the problem.

Well, the rest was history. He had been kidnapped a few hours later. _What is Lex up to and how do I fit into all of this? _He knew no ransom would be exchanged. No, there was something more sinister going on here. But what could it be? He went over and over all that had happened in his mind and there seemed to be only one explanation. It had to be Superman, of course. Lex had a vendetta against Superman. Why else would he stockpile kryptonite on a military base where it could be discovered, but why his base, and why now? _But that was just it. No one knew about it, except someone on the base and Luthor himself. Some of it must have come too close to his office, where my grandchildren came in contact with it. He felt terrible about that. I'm just glad they're alright. _

_The only thing that makes sense is that Luthor must have had a contact on the base. Who would be stupid enough to make a deal with the devil? How desperate do you have to be? _It must have been his assistant because he was the only person who knew about the phone calls he had made over the past several days. He knew everything and he had given Lex information about the kryptonite, where it was, and what he was planning. He felt like a fool, a stupid old fool.

With his hands tied to his feet like this, he didn't see a way to get out of this place. His captors untied him only so he could eat but his feet were still tied when he ate his food, and they watched his every move. From what he could tell, there were only two of them. They had weapons and he didn't_. I would be dead now if that was their intention, but I'm still alive. Maybe I can try talking to them again._ _It may just be time for another meal._

Just then, the door opened and Oscar came in with a tray of food. Buster was right behind him. He had the gun. "It's time to eat, general," Oscar said, emphasizing the word 'general.' Sam noticed that this was the first time they had both come in together. Buster usually stood by the door watching, but he came inside this time. Sam tried to distract them by asking questions.

"What's on the menu for today, Oscar?" Sam asked, trying to stay calm with visions of finally getting out this place running through his head.

"Well let's see what we have here. We have bread, rice, water, and … sorry, that's it for today, tomorrow and the day after that," Oscar said.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Sam said.

"It's not on the schedule," Buster said.

"Come on, guys, who has schedules to go to the bathroom? You go when you have to go. I'm older now, and I can't hold it," Sam said. "Have a little compassion, will you?" He pleaded to his captors.

"No way, old man," Buster said

Sam looked to Oscar, who seemed to be wavering a little. "Please Oscar, you have me tied up in this filthy place, I haven't seen real sunlight in days, and I really have to go … right now," Sam said pleading with him.

Everything happened so fast. Oscar attempted to untie Sam's feet, but Buster tried to stop him. Sam saw an opening and jumped on Buster's back trying to grab the gun. It went off, striking Oscar in the leg, but Sam managed to get the gun. He then knocked out Buster and tied him up. _You still got it, Sam. That was easy, now to get some answers._

"It's alright, Oscar, I won't hurt you. That's a bad gunshot wound you have there. You know leg wounds are the worst, you could bleed to death. Now, first question, who told you to kidnap me, and second, where the hell are we?"

"Please help me," Oscar pleaded clutching his bleeding leg.

"Time is running out, Oscar, answer me … now!" Sam demanded of the whimpering man on the floor.

##

A/N: Alright, Sam!! I haven't forgotten about the twins. I wanted to set Luthor up firmly within the story. Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.


	9. There's Always Hope

A/N: In this next chapter, the family will do whatever it takes to put Luthor behind bars and to keep the family safe. Thanks to my wonderful beta, Hana, for keeping me on my toes!! Please R&R. Thanks, everyone.

**~~**

Chapter 9 – There's Always Hope

_Previously:_

Everything happened so fast. Oscar attempted to untie Sam's feet, but Buster tried to stop him. Sam saw an opening and jumped on Buster's back trying to grab the gun. It went off, striking Oscar in the leg, but Sam managed to get the gun. He then knocked out Buster and tied him up. _You still got it, Sam. That was easy, now to get some answers._

"It's alright, Oscar, I won't hurt you. That's a bad gunshot wound you have there. You know leg wounds are the worst, you could bleed to death. Now, first question, who told you to kidnap me, and second, where the hell are we?"

"Please help me," Oscar pleaded clutching his bleeding leg.

"Time is running out, Oscar, answer me … now!" Sam demanded of the whimpering man on the floor.

##

Jonathan and Lara Kent were not your average little boy and girl attending kindergarten classes. After their last visit to the Fortress with their father, they realized more than ever how different they really are from everyone else. They tried not to let it bother them, but it was hard putting it out of their minds. Their parents told them never to speak to strangers. They also said it was very possible that someone may try and kidnap them, take them away from their home and family, and maybe even try to hurt them. They listened and understood and promised to be careful.

"Come on, Jonny, let's go over there and play on the jungle gym," Lara said. It was recess and they and all the other children were in the school playground trying to enjoy the sun. They tried to put all that bad stuff out of their minds just for a little while. After climbing to the top, Jonny looked around, narrowed his eyes and began to think something was not right. "What's that?" Jonny asked his sister.

"What is it, Jonny? What do you see?" Lara asked.

Jonny narrowed his eyes some more and he could see a man with a camera taking pictures. "Do you hear that, Lara? Do you see him? I won't point to him. Dad said never to point at people, so just look where I'm looking. Do you see him now?" Jonny knew that man should not be taking pictures of them.

"Yes, Jonny, I do. What is he doing? I can't make it out."

"He has a camera and he's taking pictures of us. He's looking right at us."

"What should we do?" Lara asked suddenly afraid.

"Don't look at him anymore. Let's get down slowly and go tell Mrs. Bennett. She'll know what to do."

"Alright," Lara said as she followed her brother inside the school.

After telling Mrs. Bennett everything, she called the police and Mr. and Mrs. Kent, and asked them to come to the school right away.

Superman arrived in about five minutes after the call, searched the area, but didn't see anyone. He did find boot prints by the tree. He froze them, waited for the police to show up, and then gave it to the investigating officer. _Hopefully, we'll have some luck in catching this guy. _He then discretely changed and went inside to see the kids and speak to their teacher.

"Dad!" The kids chorused, as they ran into their father's waiting arms.

"Are you guys alright?" Clark asked, as he hugged them back. He took several deep breaths trying to calm down. He knew he could track them, but he didn't want his kids to ever feel that kind of terror.

"The children were frightened, Mr. Kent, but they seem to be ok now," Mrs. Bennett said.

Clark looked them over, stroked their hair and smiled at them. Just then, Lois walked into the school's office. "Jonny, Lara?"

"Mom!" The kids were overjoyed to see their Mother. Lois got down on her knees and hugged her children. "Are you alright? Here, let me look at you," she said as she ran her hands over their arms. All the way over to the school, she had managed to calm down, but she was so upset and worried about the children.

"They're fine, Lois," Clark told his wife.

"I'm fine, Mom," Lara said.

"We're alright," Jonny said.

Lois stood up then and faced the teacher. "I can't believe this happened. What can we do to prevent this from happening again in the future?" Lois asked.

Mrs. Bennett took a deep breath and spoke calmly. Overwrought parents were her specialty. "I'm truly sorry this happened, Mr. and Mrs. Kent, but this is a public school. We don't have the resources for security around the perimeter of the school grounds. It is fenced in, but we can't stop unwanted visitors from taking pictures of the children. I'm sorry," she said, genuinely upset about the entire incident.

"We understand, Mrs. Bennett," Clark said as he put his arm around Lois' shoulder.

Mrs. Bennett noticed the time. "Well, it's almost time for their next class," she said as she looked at the children. "I'll understand if you want to take them home now, Mr. and Mrs. Kent."

The children looked to their Mother. "Can we stay, Mom, please?" Lara asked.

Jonny put in his two cents. "Please, Mom?" Jonny asked.

"Lois?" Clark asked his wife expectantly.

"I suppose," Lois reluctantly agreed.

"Good, come along children," Mrs. Bennett said, taking the children back to class.

"Bye, Mom, Dad," Jonny said.

"We'll see you later, bye," Lara said.

Lois and Clark waved goodbye to their children.

Clark pulled Lois into his arms for a moment. Lois sighed, grateful for the comfort. She was so worried about her family. First, her father disappears and now someone was sneaking around taking pictures and watching the children. _When will it end?_

##

Later that evening, Lois and Clark got a call from Detective John Jones, a family friend. John and Clark went way back and he could be trusted with all their secrets, considering he was a man from Mars.

"Good evening, John. What can you tell me about that foot print I found today?" Clark asked wanting to get right to the point.

"Evening, Clark. Before we get started on that, you do realize that the kids were pretty far away to see the guy behind that tree, right, so what gives?" John suspected he knew the answer but wanted to hear it from Clark.

"Yes, John, the kids have exhibited a few powers lately. They're pretty minimal right now, but they will be like me in about ten years or so. Jonny saw the guy first and then Lara heard the camera shutter taking their picture."

"That's amazing, Clark. How long has it been since you found out?" John asked.

"It's been about two months now. It's been tough, but we're coping."

"Is that John?" Lois asked coming into the living room from the kitchen. She sat down on the sofa next to her husband.

"John, Lois is here. I'm putting you on speaker," Clark said.

"Hi, John. Clark told me about the foot print. Any luck finding anything?" Lois asked.

"Well, it looks like we got ourselves a break. As it turns out, the shoe print was a new shoe, which makes it easier to trace. The shoe came from a store right here in Metropolis. We'll check it out in the morning. If we can catch this guy, it will blow the case wide open."

"You're sure it's Luthor then?" Clark asked.

"Of course, Clark, everything comes back to him and his vendetta against your family. First, the kryptonite shows up on her father's base, then Lois' father is kidnapped, and now someone is watching the kids. It's too much coincidence for it not to be him," John said.

Lois gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "Oh, no, Clark, don't you see? Luthor wants to hurt you through me and our family. It's the only explanation. If he hurts us, then ultimately it will hurt you. His mind is all mixed up Clark, but he still wants to hurt you. That's his plan and it's working. John, we need to put him away for a long time. Please tell me you have something else for us?" Lois begged their friend.

"Actually, I do, and it's the main reason I called. An eyewitness has come forward. She's under police protection right now. She says she was at LuthorCorp the night Lex and his father fought, she witnessed Lex pushing his father out the window, and she has proof," John said.

They stared at each other. Lois put her hand over her mouth as tears sprang into her eyes. Clark stood up taking her into his arms holding her tight against him.

"Guys? Lois, Clark, are you there? Hello?" John shook his head and smiled.

##

Sam Lane left the warehouse where he had been held captive that turned out to be over twenty miles from Metropolis in a rural area unpopulated and pretty much deserted in these economic times. Oscar gave him the keys to the car and they were on their way. The first thing he had to do was to get Oscar to a doctor before he bled to death. Oscar made a lot of promises under duress which Sam intended to see he made good on them no matter what. He locked Buster up inside his make-shift prison and left him there. He didn't have the time or the inclination to carry Buster outside and haul him to the police, and securing him at the scene of the kidnapping would do wonders for their case against Luthor. He used Oscar's cell phone to call Lois and Clark.

Clark took the call from Sam on his cell. "Clark, thank goodness I got you."

"Sam, Sam is that you?"

"Yes, Clark, it's me. I'm alright and I'm on my way back to Metropolis. I have a stop to make, but I should be back in town shortly. I barely managed to escape that hellhole. Is Lois near by?"

"Sam, slow down and tell me what happened. We've been searching everywhere for you. Lois has been so worried about you."

Sam took a deep breath. "It's a long story, but in summary I was kidnapped by Luthor's goons, but I just managed to escape a little while ago. I still have no idea why he kidnapped me and for what purpose. The only thing that comes to mind was that I was getting too close to whatever crazy scheme he had cooked up against Superman. But I need Superman's help right now, Clark. Can you contact him for me?" It was their way of communicating, just in case anyone was listening.

"I can try. What should I tell him?"

"Tell him that there's one more kidnapper located in an abandoned warehouse north of town on Interstate 66, just past a deserted car dealership and a boarded up grocery store. He can't miss it. The room is lead lined and sound proof, but the kidnapper is locked up tight. He shouldn't have any trouble getting him to the police. He said his name is Buster. I would have taken him with me, but with the other kidnapper bleeding to death, I didn't have the time."

"I'll let Superman know. Sam, I'm so glad you're alright. Lois will be very happy when she hears the news." Clark was in the air several moments later on his way to pick up Buster.

"I can't wait to see her. Can I speak to her?"

"She's at the office. I'll call her and give her the news. You take care of what you have to do, and I'll see you later at the house after you've made your statement to the police."

"Thanks, Clark. I have a story to tell, and the police will hear all about it."

"Take care, Sam, and we'll see you at the house later."

"Bye, Clark."

"Bye, Sam." _Lois will be so relieved and happy to hear the news. The warehouse is up ahead, I'll call her once I get this kidnapper in custody. It shouldn't take but a few minutes._

Clark focused his attention on the abandoned warehouse up ahead. _The entire building must be lead-lined. Well, I'll just have to knock down all these doors to find him._ He called to the kidnapper. "Buster, Buster? Are you in here?" There was no answer. He tried the upper floor. There was only one more door left, and he must be in here. He knocked the door down and then it hit him and it was too late to do anything. The room was full of kryptonite. He tried to leave but his legs wouldn't move. He hit the floor gasping for breath. He tried to reach inside his cape where the ice crystal El locator was hidden. _Just a little more and I'll have it in my hands._

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Buster said taking the crystal from Clark.

"Neither do I," Luthor said walking into the room. "I'll take that," Luthor said, taking the crystal from Buster. He stared at it for a few moments narrowing his eyes. There was something teasing him at the edges of his memory, something that was just out of his reach. _I can't quite grasp it, but it's there. _

_End of Act II: Lex Luthor Returns_

##

A/N: Sorry for the evil cliffie! _Act III: The Fight of Their Lives_ begins shortly.

Thanks for reading. Reviews are like little bursts of sunshine. Clark and the kids would be so pleased!!


	10. Act III: Fight of their Lives

A/N: This chapter had me freaking out to say the least, but I do like that it's finally getting somewhere. So, I'm letting it go. Enjoy! Thanks to my wonderful beta for helping me pull this one together. Please R&R. Thanks, everyone.

**~~**

_Act III: The Fight of Their Lives_

Chapter 10 – Confrontation

_Previously:_

Clark focused his attention on the abandoned warehouse up ahead. _The entire building must be lead-lined. Well, I'll just have to knock down all these doors to find him._ He called to the kidnapper. "Buster, Buster? Are you in here?" There was no answer. He tried the upper floor. There was only one more door left, and he must be in here. He knocked the door down and then it hit him and it was too late to do anything. The room was full of kryptonite. He tried to leave but his legs wouldn't move. He hit the floor gasping for breath. He tried to reach inside his cape where the ice crystal El locator was hidden. _Just a little more and I'll have it in my hands._

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Buster said taking the crystal from Clark.

"Neither do I," Luthor said walking into the room. "I'll take that," he said, taking the crystal from Buster. He stared at it for a few moments narrowing his eyes. There was something teasing him at the edges of his memory, something that was just out of his reach. _I can't quite grasp it, but it's there. _

_End of Act II: Lex Luthor Returns_

##

"Boss, what is that thing?" Buster asked.

"Quiet," Lex commanded, as he continued to stare at the crystal.

Clark watched the scene and it suddenly dawned on him that Lex may not remember after all. _Is the crystal jarring his memories? Oh, no, please don't remember_.

Lex smiled for a moment or two as he continued to look at the crystal, then he smashed it against the wall.

Clark closed his eyes trying to concentrate. The crystal was his only chance of anyone finding him in this place. Sam knew he was coming here, but he had to take care of the kidnapper and that could take hours. He should have called Lois. Clark suddenly realized he didn't have hours. He didn't think he could last twenty minutes, let alone an hour. _Oh, this is bad. I can't seem to think straight. The pain is unbearable. I have to think, but all I seem to be able to do is feel and I can't seem to keep my eyes open. _He thought of his family then. _Lois, Jonny, Lara … I love you, I love you. If this is goodbye, please know that I love you all very, very much. I have to stay awake, but the pain is getting worse. I can't pass out; I may never wake up again._

"What now boss? He's fading pretty quickly. Shouldn't we leave before someone comes?" Buster asked.

"No, I want to see him suffer. I want to see him take his last breath. It won't be long now." Luthor leaned down and whispered in Clark's ear. "Clark, open your eyes."

Clark slowly opened his eyes not believing his own ears. _Did he say … Clark_?

##

Lois was at the office finishing up her article concerning the press conference being put together for Superman and several prominent city officials to make a statement to the press, and to take a stand in an attempt to get the kryptonite either moved or destroyed. Everything would be perfect if her father were there too.

She got the call then. "Hello," Lois said.

"Lo, honey," Sam said.

"Daddy, oh my goodness, it is you. Where are you? Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, Lo. Didn't Clark call you and tell you I spoke to him? He said he would call."

"No, I haven't spoken to him in a while now. What's going on? Where have you been all this time and where's Clark?"

"I was kidnapped, honey. I was held captive by a couple of Luthor's henchmen. I know because I got one of them to confess. We're at the hospital and the police are on their way here to meet me. Why didn't Clark call you? I don't like this, Lo."

"Where is he Daddy?" Lois was getting upset now.

"I asked Clark to contact Superman to pick up the lone kidnapper at the warehouse where I was held captive." Sam gave her the directions. "He said he would try and give him the message. I haven't talked to Clark since then."

Lois got a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Oh, no, you said Luthor was behind your kidnapping? Daddy, it appears it was all a set up to trap Superman."

"Oh, honey, I should have realized. I didn't know. What can we do to help Superman?"

"Luthor probably has both of them by now. We'll find them, Daddy. Let me think for a minute. I have a few calls to make. I'll call you back in a few minutes. Meet me at the house when you're done with the police. Bye, Daddy." She hung up and called Oliver.

##

Lara and Jonathan were on the school bus on their way home from school. Suddenly, Lara heard a piercing high-pitched noise inside her head. She knew immediately what it was. She took hold of Jonathan's hand. He too had heard it. They stared at one another. Just then their bus stop approached and they got off the bus. Their father was usually there to greet them, but they didn't see him anywhere. The noises in their heads were getting louder. It could mean only one thing.

"Lara, did you hear it?" Jonny asked his sister.

"Yes, but what are we supposed to do, Jonny?"

"I think we can find him."

"Jonny, we're just kids. We can't do anything."

"But we're strong, right, and nothing can hurt us," Jonny said.

"Jonny, that's not true. What about the green rock Dad told us about? You know, kryptonite?"

"Not if we hurry and get away from it. Dad's in trouble, Lara, and we can help him."

"Jonny, I don't know."

But Jonny was determined, so he took Lara's hand and they went around to the back of the house.

"Lara, we have to hurry. Let's go." They put their backpacks behind the bushes out back and began to run really fast."

They arrived at the warehouse in mere minutes. They didn't see any cars around. They headed inside. "Jonny, I can hear him," Lara whispered. "He's inside and it sounds like he's hurt."

Jonny used his x-ray vision, but he didn't see anyone around. _Dad told me about lead and how he couldn't see through it. It's the same for me, too. _Jonny whispered to his sister. "We have to surprise the bad guys. That's the only way to get Dad out. Follow me." Jonny placed his finger in front of his mouth for Lara to be very quiet. He pointed to the upper floor. They both floated to the top floor hovering, not making any noise. The door to Clark's cell was open. They both heard their father moaning and groaning on the floor.

Jonny held up three fingers, silently letting Lara know they would enter the room on the count of three. He counted down ... one, two, three. Then, they burst into the room running fast enough that Luthor and Buster did not see who it was. They took them both completely by surprise. It also helped that they weren't facing the open door either. Jonny shoved Luthor away from his father. Luthor's head hit the wall with a thud and he didn't get up.

Lara, meanwhile, also pushed Buster against the wall knocking him unconscious. Their father wasn't moving but between the two of them, they managed to lift him and carry him outside away from the kryptonite. They didn't stop until they were several miles away from the warehouse.

Jonny turned his father over to look more closely at him. "Dad, can you hear me?" Clark was sweating and breathing heavily, and his face was very pale. "You'll be alright in a few minutes, Dad. We have to get out of here before the bad guys wake up."

"Kids, how did you ... get here and how did you find me?" Clark asked as he tried to sit upright but failed. He felt so weak. He should be feeling better, but he supposed it would take time. He was just so shocked and afraid to see his children anywhere near Luthor or the kryptonite.

"The beacon sounded in our heads and we followed it here," Lara said.

"But Luthor smashed it … against the wall. I don't … understand," Clark said completely baffled that the crystal actually worked.

"All we know is that we heard it and it lead us here," Jonny said. "We have to get away from here, Dad."

Oliver and Bart arrived just then taking in the scene. _How did Lara and Jonny get here? It is a good thing the area is secluded and off the main roads_, Oliver thought.

"My powers are gone kids. I can't fly," Clark said beginning to feel a little better.

"Clark, you don't look so good," Oliver said, looking Clark over, as he tried to help him to sit up. "Kids, we'll take him somewhere where he'll get better really quickly. I want you to go with Bart. He'll take you home where your Mom is waiting for you. But before you go Bart, make sure Luthor is tied up and can't escape. He won't get away this time." Bart headed to the warehouse. Luthor and Buster were still unconscious, so he tied them up good and tight. He came back minutes later. "They're not going anywhere," Bart said.

"Bart, when you see Lois, please ... don't say anything about the kids. I want to break it to her myself." He turned to his children. "And kids, please just ... tell your mother I'll explain everything when I get home." Clark told his children, already dreading the conversation with his wife.

"Sure, Clark, no problem, I won't say a word," Bart said.

"Alright, Dad, we won't tell Mom what happened," Jonny said as Lara nodded understanding about secrets.

"Come here kids." Clark hugged his children as best he could. "I'm very … proud of you. Thank you … for saving me. I love you." He kissed them each on the cheek. "Now, go with Uncle Bart, alright?"

"Alright, I love you too, Dad," Jonny said.

"I love you, Dad," Lara said.

"Alright, kids, let's go before it gets really crowded around here," Bart said as he could hear police sirens in the background. He picked them up and sped away.

"Wow, Clark, we have two new members of the League," Oliver said shaking his head and not quite believing that Lara and Jonny really were growing up.

Clark sighed. "No way, Oliver, they're only … five years old. I still can't believe … they found me."

"I can't believe it either, but they did. When you told me about the ice crystal device, I thought it was a brilliant idea, but I thought it was for locating the kids, not you."

"I know, but Luthor destroyed it and I plan on replacing it. We have to have it, Oliver. It's invaluable to my family." Clark thought about that for a moment. _It must have worked before it was smashed. Luthor must have activated it somehow without realizing it. Well, it doesn't really matter. They found me. Should I tell Oliver that Luthor knows the truth about me?_ _In due time, I will, but not now. I have to see Luthor again. He won't tell anyone about me as long as he can hold it over my head and use it against me somehow. _He thought of Lois then. _She must be frantic with worry._ "Oliver, we have to call Lois right away," Clark said.

"Clark, Bart will be there in about ten seconds. Look, the police are here, and we'll have to make a statement. What are you going to tell them?"

"Oh, just that you got the jump on Luthor and his goon ... and rescued me."

"I like the sound of that. What are you going to tell Lois?"

Clark's head began to swim. "Oh, no, I think I'm going to be sick … again."

Oliver chuckled.

Detective John Jones pulled up in his car then as several other patrol cars rolled up behind him a few minutes later. "Well, well, my two favorite superheroes. Clark, you don't look so good."

Clark and Oliver looked at each other then as they both shook their heads.

TBC!

#

A/N: See, I told you it made me crazy! Next up, Lois learns the truth about everything!! Thanks for reading. Bursts of sunshine, remember? Reviews are loved by all the Kents!! *me too*


	11. Perseverence

A/N: This next chapter finds the family struggling with what to do next, and Luthor's discovery hearing does not go well … for Luthor. Thank you, Hana for hanging tough with me on this one. *hugs her beta* Please R&R. Thanks, everyone.

**~~**

Chapter 11 – Perseverance

_Previously:_

"I like the sound of that. What are you going to tell Lois?"

Clark's head began to swim. "Oh, no, I think I'm going to be sick … again."

Oliver chuckled.

Detective John Jones pulled up in his car then as several other patrol cars rolled up behind him a few minutes later.

"Well, well, my two favorite superheroes. Clark, you don't look so good."

Clark and Oliver looked at each other then, and they both shook their heads.

##

Clark refused to go to Star Labs, but instead he wanted to go home to be with his family. He knew his powers would return in a few hours. Oliver was reluctant, but he could understand Clark's need to be with his family right now.

Lois, meanwhile, had just arrived home. Her father was waiting for her on the front porch. She saw him and ran to him, giving him a warm hug. "Oh, Daddy, you're alright. I'm so happy to see you."

"I'm fine, honey. It's good to see you too," Sam said hugging her back.

"I want to hear everything. I just got off the phone with Clark, and he said the kids are alright, that he's alright, and that he needed to talk to me in person about something." She looked around. "Where is everyone? Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"No, Lois, I have no idea. Like I told you earlier, I haven't seen or heard from Clark since I told him where to pick up the other kidnapper. I'm so glad he and the kids alright."

"But where are they? Shouldn't they be here by now?"

Just then, Bart came walking towards Lois coming from the back of the house. The kids were with him. "Hi, Lois," Bart said.

"Bart? What in the world …?" Lois didn't finish her sentence.

She saw her children running towards her and yelling for her, "Mom, Mom!" Lara and Jonny were very happy to see her.

Lois was so happy, as she came down the front steps and ran to them, pulling them into her arms. She immediately noticed their grip, and how tight they were holding her. _They're so strong, even stronger than ever. What in the world happened to them? _"Lara, Jonny, are you alright? Where were you? What happened to you?" She had a million questions for them.

Instead of answering her, they turned and looked at Bart, who couldn't meet Lois' eyes. The kids were quiet, which wasn't like them at all.

"Will somebody answer me, please?" Lois couldn't believe it. She was getting the silent treatment.

"Lois, we should wait for Clark," Bart said.

Lois sighed. "Ok, then, let's all go inside where we can talk. Come on in Bart, Daddy, kids. I'm sure Clark will be along in a little while. Maybe he'll have some answers for me."

##

Clark didn't know which was worse, being slowly killed by kryptonite or having to tell Lois the truth about what happened in that warehouse. Not only did he walk into Luthor's trap, but the children were also in the middle of it too. Thinking back on it now, he could not have been more proud of them. If it weren't for them, he would not be here.

"Do you know what you're going to say to her?" Oliver asked as he pulled up in front of the house.

"I have to tell her the truth, Oliver. She needs to know what happened."

"Clark, you don't have your powers. She could very well kill you, you know?" Oliver said trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

Clark sighed. "This is not the time for jokes, Oliver. This is serious."

"Sorry. Are you going to tell me what happened in there?"

"I will, as soon as I figure out what I need to do. I have a lot of thinking to do first and I'm sure Lois will have a lot to say about everything."

"I understand Clark. Just know the League is there to help."

"Thanks, Oliver for all your help." Clark got out of the car. He'd changed out of the suit and into his work clothes after speaking with John and making a statement to the police. He had stayed until Lex was brought out in handcuffs. Their eyes locked for a moment, neither saying a word. Oliver watched the exchange and couldn't help but wonder what had happened.

Now as he stood in front of house thinking about his family, about how much he loved them and would do anything for them, and about how much he needed them too. The front door opened and Lara and Jonny came running out to greet him. He got down on his knees and gathered them close to his heart.

"Dad, you're home," Lara said hugging her father.

Jonny pulled back and looked into his father's face. "Are you ok now, Dad?"

"I'm good. How are you two doing?" Clark whispered to them then. "You didn't say anything to your mother, did you?" He asked and looked to see if Lois was listening to their conversation.

"No, Dad, we didn't say anything," Lara whispered back.

"Good. So, you're both feeling alright, then?" Clark asked.

"I'm fine, Dad," Lara said.

"Me, too, Dad," Jonny said.

"Alright then, let's go inside," Clark said. _This is it._ He saw Lois standing at the door with her arms crossed quirking an eyebrow at him.

Lois stood watching them and wondering what they were whispering about. She shook her head at her family. She would find out what was going on or somebody would get hurt around here, verbally of course. As Clark came closer, she couldn't help but think,_ he looks like he's been in a fight to the death and lost._ "Clark?" She was at a loss for words as she stared at him stunned.

Clark saw her expression and wanted to reassure her, so he took her into his arms. "I'm alright," he said. He breathed in her scent, taking in her essence, thanking the gods he could still be here with her and with his family.

Lois didn't know what was going on, but Clark needed her now. She pulled back and looked at him again. She touched his cheek. "Clark?" She asked again.

"Lois, we should talk," Clark began.

"Oh, alright, umm, Daddy, could you take the kids out for a quick bite to eat?" Lois asked her father, hoping he would do this without asking questions.

"Sure, Lo," Sam said understanding. "Come on kids. Your Mom and Dad need some time to talk about grown-up things. Are you hungry?" They both nodded yes. "I am too. I could eat a horse, I'm so hungry."

"People don't eat horses, grandpa," Jonny said.

"They don't?" Sam asked scratching his chin. "You're right, they don't. That's just an old saying. Don't ask me where it came from. It's silly, isn't it? Come on, let's go. Bart, want to join us for a bite to eat?"

"Sure, Sam," Bart said and went over to Lois and Clark then. "I'm glad everyone's alright, amigo."

"Thanks, Bart for being there for us. I appreciate it," Clark said.

"No problem, Clark. Bye, Lois."

"Bye, Bart, and thanks," Lois said.

"We'll be back in an hour or so," Sam said leading the kids to the door. "Say goodbye to your Mom and Dad, kids."

"Bye, Mom, bye Dad," Lara and Jonny chorused.

"Bye, guys!" Lois and Clark both waved goodbye.

##

After the front door had closed and they were alone, Lois and Clark stood in their living room both dreading their next conversation, but knowing there was no way around it.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Lois left her husband's arms and went to sit on the sofa. "Well, let's hear it."

"I don't know where to start, Lois," Clark said avoiding looking at her.

"Well, you could start by telling me why you look like crap."

"My powers are gone, but they'll probably return within the next few hours," Clark sadly replied.

"Oh my god, I suspected that might be the case. Tell me what happened. Here, come and sit down," Lois said and patted the sofa next to her.

Clark went and sat down. He felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders, but he knew Lois would understand eventually.

"Go ahead, I'm listening," Lois said encouraging him to speak. She took his hand in hers.

Clark stared at their joined hands and suddenly felt a little better. He took a deep breath and forged ahead. He told her everything that happened. He told her about Lex's trap, the kryptonite, the kids' rescue of him, and about Lex being arrested. "There's more, Lois," he said dreading what he would say next.

"What is it, Clark?" Lois said bracing herself. _What more can happen to my family?_

"Just before the kids arrived, Lex was staring at the crystal for several moments, and he remembered me. He called me … Clark."

Lois gasped. "Lex knows who you are? He knows your secret?"

"Yes, Lois, he knows. It was the crystal that triggered his memory."

Lois stood up and started pacing. "What are we going to do, Clark?"

"I don't know. I have to go see him again. That much I do know."

"Why in the world would you go see him again? He's just going to lie and try and intimidate you. He's crazy, Clark. You know you can't reason with him."

"Lois, he has nothing to loose now, while we, on the other hand, have everything to loose." Clark started forming an idea in his head on how to stop him.

"No one will believe anything he says, Clark. He's going to prison for a long, long time," Lois said hoping he wouldn't go to see him.

Clark stood up then, went to her and took her hands in his. "Lois, we can't take the chance that someone will listen and believe him. We can't live our lives with this hanging over our heads. I have to bargain with him somehow, give him something he wants," Clark said hoping his plan would work.

"Clark, he wants to kill you, do you understand that? He wants you dead. Are you going to lie down and die, because that's what he wants more than anything."

Clark sighed. "I know that Lois, believe me I do."

Lois didn't know what else to say to him. They went into each others arms then, holding tight to each other. "We'll think of something. We'll figure this out together," she said as they took comfort from each other.

##

The next day, Luthor's discovery hearing went ahead as planned. It was too late to write a motion to delay the hearing, so his attorney had no choice but to attend knowing he had no defense against his client's actions. The district attorney had been informed first thing that morning of all that had transpired the day before. The hearing was held in the judge's private office.

Both lawyers stood up as Judge Davis entered his chambers. "Be seated, gentlemen."

Judge Davis nodded to the district attorney. "Harrison, let's hear it."

"Your honor, in addition to our indictment and our discovery documents, I've just learned that Mr. Luthor has been arrested and now sits in county jail for kidnapping and attempted murder. He attempted to kill Superman with kryptonite that he had stored at a military base that housed the main office of the kidnapped victim, General Samuel Lane. Mr. Luthor is also suspected of hiring someone to spy and take photographs of the grandchildren of General Lane. Mr. Luthor has a vendetta against one of our most revered and respected families in Metropolis, your Honor.

"And who are they, Harrison?" Judge Davis asked.

"The Kents, your Honor."

"Do you mean the Daily Planet's Lois and Clark Kent?"

"Yes, your Honor."

"Is this all true, Dennison?" Judge Davis asked Luthor's lawyer.

"Well, I umm," Dennison mumbled. "I haven't spoken to my client. I only heard this morning that he had been arrested. There wasn't time to confer with my client, so I, umm, have no comment at this time."

Judge Davis took several notes. "Is there anything else, Harrison?"

"No, there's nothing else, your Honor."

The Judge's clerk entered the chambers and whispered something to him. "Dennison, my clerk has just informed me there is an opening in my calendar. I've just scheduled Mr. Luthor's trial for two weeks from today. Your client will remain behind bars until that time. I suggest you sit down with your client and with Mr. Harrison, and work out a plea bargain, because the evidence against your client is overwhelming. You do have your work cut out for you. This hearing is adjourned."

##

A/N: Luthor just couldn't leave Clark alone!! The family has one more hurdle. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love!


	12. The Man of Steel

A/N: This next chapter finds the family looking for answers. What will Clark do to protect his family? What options does he have and how far will he go? Read and find out. Please R&R. Thanks, everyone.

**~~**

Chapter 12 – The Man of Steel

_Previously:_

"Do you mean the Daily Planet's Lois and Clark Kent?"

"Yes, your Honor."

"Is this all true, Dennison?" Judge Davis asked Luthor's lawyer.

"Well, I umm," Dennison mumbled. "I haven't spoken to my client. I only heard this morning that he had been arrested. There wasn't time to confer with my client, so I, umm, have no comment at this time."

Judge Davis took several notes. "Is there anything else, Harrison?"

"No, there's nothing else, your Honor."

The Judge's clerk entered the chambers and whispered something to him. "Dennison, my clerk has just informed me there is an opening in my calendar. I've just scheduled Mr. Luthor's trial for two weeks from today. Your client will remain behind bars until that time. I suggest you sit down with your client and with Mr. Harrison here and work out a plea bargain, because the evidence against your client is overwhelming. You do have your work cut out for you. This hearing is adjourned."

##

Lois and Clark were up practically all night going over their options. After what happened at the warehouse, they felt that the news conference at the army base needed to be scheduled as soon as possible. After much discussion, they had come up with a plan and it sounded like the perfect solution. It would take care of Luthor, solve a multitude of problems and their family's future and Clark's secret would be secure.

After the press conference was scheduled days before Luthor's trial, a family meeting was planned so everyone could meet to go over every detail to make sure nothing went wrong. Lois and Clark were confident it would work. Sam, Lucy, Martha, and Chloe were all at the farmhouse to talk about it and to answer any questions.

Martha was worried about the entire plan. "Clark, are you sure this is going to work? You've never done anything like this before, son."

"I know, Mom. I've been to the Fortress several times and Jor-El has assured me that it would work. I just have to be very careful about the timing."

"It's a brilliant idea Clark. You certainly are full of surprises," Chloe said.

"Thanks, Chloe."

"And with the press from all over the area there, Luthor will have no choice but to keep his mouth shut from now on, and we never have to see or hear from him again," Lois said convinced their plan would work.

"Sam, do you have any questions about tomorrow?" Clark asked his father-in-law.

"No, I know what I'm going to say Clark, and I'll say it too, your plan is brilliant. I'm proud of you son."

Clark stared at his father-in-law. He blinked several times trying not to be moved by his words. He cleared his throat. "Thanks ... Dad."

Lois smiled at both of them.

Clark returned her smile. He cleared his throat again. "Now, is everyone sure of what they have to do? Do we need to go over it again?" Clark asked.

"Lucy, Lois and I are so glad you were able to come down from school and help with the kids. It means a lot knowing the kids are safe with family especially tomorrow."

"No problem, Clark. I'm happy to help. I don't see my niece and nephew nearly enough, and school is on spring break, and I don't do those crazy spring break trips anymore."

"Thank goodness for that," Lois said smiling at her sister.

Everyone looked up at the sound of little feet bounding down the stairs. Lara and Jonny rushed to say hello to their favorite aunt and to give her a hug.

"Aunt Lucy, it's so good to see you," Lara said.

"We miss you, Aunt Lucy," Jonny said.

"Awww, I've missed you guys too. Look at how much you've grown. Wow, Jonny, before you know it, you'll be as tall as your father in no time. And Lara, you get more beautiful everyday."

"Thank you, Aunt Lucy," Lara said.

"Can you stay long?" Jonny said.

"I'll be here all week, and your Mom and Dad have asked me to watch after you for a few days. How does that sound?"

"That's great, Aunt Lucy," Lara said.

"That's awesome," Jonny said.

"Alright guys, it's getting late, and we have a big day tomorrow. Lucy, are you staying with us or do you want to stay out here with Martha? It's your choice."

"Actually, Lois, I like it out here. I'll be at your house bright and early tomorrow before the news conference."

"Perfect. Good night everyone. We'll see you all at the news conference."

"Good night, Lois, Clark," Martha said.

Everyone said their goodnights. Martha walked them to the door, gave her son a hug and touched his cheek. "I'm proud of you Clark no matter what happens."

"I know, night Mom," Clark said and kissed her goodnight.

"Good night, son," Martha said closing her eyes as several prayers came into her mind.

##

A week after he was arrested, Lex sat in his jail cell thinking of ways to use the valuable piece of information against his hated enemy. He found himself back at the warehouse remembering what had happened. It was like all the pieces of a puzzle that were drifting inside his mind were now all fitting together perfectly, and he could see everything so clearly. He shook his head. _Clark Kent and Superman are one and the same._ Luthor laid back and put his feet up on the bed. He was handed a get out of jail free card after Buster handed him that crystal. _I'll just have Clark bust me out of jail. There's no way I'll get out of here any other way. I can't beat the charges now. My plans would have worked except for the idiots I hired. _

The guard came to his cell then and opened the door. "Luthor, Clark Kent is here to see you."

_Well, well, the mountain has come to Muhammad_, Luthor thought. He followed the guard to the waiting area and Clark was there sitting at the table. C_lark will realize one thing ... how much I hates him and he will pay for all he's done to me. It's all his fault Lana turned against me and I lost the one person who ever really loved me._

Lex's inner thoughts were not visible on his face. He managed to keep his cool in front of Clark. "It's nice of you to come visit me again, Clark. Are you sufficiently recovered?" Luthor asked as he sat at the table.

Clark ignored the question. "Lex, I'm here for one reason and one reason only, to get this ridiculous idea out of your head. Superman told me what happened and you seem to be under the impression that I'm Superman, which is ridiculous. I have a wife and two children. I drive to work everyday. I vacation with my family every summer. My kids go to public school, for goodness sake."

"You seem to be forgetting something, Clark. I remember everything. All our past, all the crazy and unexplained things that happened in Smallville when you were around, I remember. So you just go on and on if you want to, but you won't change my mind. I know who and what you are."

"I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to get through to you, so Superman and I came up with a plan. There's a news conference that will be starting in ten minutes. Superman will be there to greet the press." Clark got up and spoke to the guard. "All the other inmates are in the television viewing room, Lex. The guard said you could watch television for five minutes. You'll see for yourself and you'll be convinced once and for all that I'm telling you the truth. I'll be right here when you get back. Guard, Mr. Luthor is ready now."

After the guard and Luthor left the waiting area, Clark went and stood under the security camera inside the room. He then took out the crystal, stared at it for several moments, put it back inside his pocket and then he slowly faded away, but not completely. If anyone came into the room, they would see him standing there, but he was as still as a statue. _I have only 5 minutes to get this right. _

##

Meanwhile at the news conference, Superman flew over the crowd and hovered in the sky. He waved at everyone, but didn't speak. Sam, Lois, Chloe, Perry and Jimmy were all there watching his every move.

"Jimmy, get lots of shots, alright?" Lois asked.

"No problem, Lois," Jimmy said as he snapped picture after picture.

General Samuel Lane came up to the podium and welcomed Superman. "Ladies and gentlemen, I see our guest of honor has arrived. Thank you for coming everyone, and thank you for coming Superman." Superman nodded to the crowd again. "Let me start by saying how sad we are that an attempt was made on your life. The kryptonite is no longer on this base or any other base in this country or around the world." He turned to the press then. "As you can see from the press release that was handed to you upon your arrival this morning, the public officials here at this conference have stated that any and all kryptonite will now be illegal to possess."

Superman nodded and waved to the crowd again. They applauded and wanted to ask Superman questions, but he was waving goodbye now. "I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen, Superman can't stay. He let us know beforehand that he has another engagement in London this afternoon, and it is getting late over there. Thank you for coming, Superman."

Superman waved to the crowd again and then flew up and away. Superman was several miles in a secluded area before he faded away.

At that same moment, Clark faded back into himself. He looked around, sat down and waited for Luthor to come back. He walked in just as Clark sat down to wait for him.

Luthor shook his head at Clark and couldn't help but be impressed by what he had just seen.

"Well, Lex, was he there? Did you see him?"

"Yes, I saw him. That was brilliant, Clark. I've seen a lot in my lifetime, but that was incredible," Lex said very impressed with Clark's actions in spite of himself.

"Superman is impressive, isn't he? Every time I see him in person, I'm awestruck by the man." Clark stood up to leave. "I'm just relieved you were able to see for yourself that telling anyone this ridiculous story about me will only make you look like a crazy person Lex. You don't want to spend your days and nights in a prison psych ward, do you? I didn't think so. Guard!" He went to the door, then turned to look at Lex one last time. "Goodbye, Lex." Clark walked out without looking back or saying another word.

Lex watched Clark leave and couldn't believe what had just happened. He put has elbows on the table, put his head in his hands, and thought about his life and how he had come to this point. He had a long, long time to think about that and a lot of other things, too. He had nothing but time now.

##

When Clark exited the jailhouse, he barely managed to make it down the steps without holding onto the railing. Lois drove up just in time to see him stumble and sit down. She went to him and helped him inside the front seat of the car. She sat in the driver's seat and watched him for a moment.

"Clark, are you alright?" Lois asked worried about him. She brushed his hair back from his forehead and rubbed his shoulder and arm.

Clark took her hand in his and squeezed it. "I'm alright, Lois. I just need a few minutes." He let his head fall back on the car headrest. "Remind me if I ever come up with any more bright ideas like this, you'll knock me out with a kryptonite bat. I feel like I'm inside out or something. It's really a strange feeling, and I don't like it at all."

"I'm sorry Clark, but we really had no other choice. Lex had to know that no one would believe him if he started sprouting off about you and Superman being the same person. It worked, didn't it? Tell me what happened after Luthor saw you on television."

He opened his eyes and smiled at her remembering Luthor's reaction. "Well, after he came back to the visitor's room, he was very impressed by what he'd seen, but he couldn't deny that he wouldn't be able to hold my secret over my head or use it against me. It felt good to have the upper hand in a conversation with him. Lex has always had this air about him, like he was so much better than anyone else. I think I knocked him down a peg or two."

"I wish I could have seen his face when he realized he was going to jail for a very long time. I wonder if they'll still be a trial. I wonder if he's going to plea bargain, give the district attorney a few crime bosses names or maybe he won't say a word. It's hard to tell what Luthor will do now."

"I really don't care what he does, as long as he leaves our family alone," Clark said closing his eyes and leaning his head back on the car headrest again.

"Amen to that," Lois said as she squeezed his hand, then started the car and headed home to their family.

##

A/N: The final two chapters will be devoted to this amazing family. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love!


	13. Breathing Space

A/N: This next chapter finds the family enjoying a little breathing room as they look to a future full of peace and happiness! Thanks again to my amazing beta, as I send along more hugs and appreciation. Please R&R. Thanks, everyone.

**~~**

Chapter 13 – Breathing Space

_Previously:_

"I wish I could have seen his face when he realized he was going to jail for a very long time. I wonder if they'll still be a trial. I wonder if he's going to plea bargain, give the district attorney a few crime bosses names or maybe he won't say a word. It's hard to tell what Luthor will do now."

"I really don't care what he does, as long as he leaves our family alone," Clark said closing his eyes and leaning his head back on the car headrest again.

"Amen to that," Lois said as she squeezed his hand, then started the car and headed home to their family.

##

Lois glanced at her husband and she could see how tired he was. She had planned a family celebration at the house, but she decided at that moment that they would do it another night. Clark was truly drained after everything that happened over the past several weeks. After almost dying a few days ago, then splitting his self in two, and now dealing with Luthor, she wanted him to have an evening of peace and quiet so he could recharge and not worry about anything. She pulled over to the side of the road and called her father.

"Hello, Daddy," Lois said. "Yes, we're on our way, but Clark is really exhausted and I think we should postpone this family party for another day. Will you offer our apologies to everyone and we'll get together soon, I promise. Yes, thank you, Daddy. Bye."

"Lois, you didn't have to do that," Clark said although he could barely hold his eyes open.

"Clark, you're exhausted. I'm calling Oliver and giving you the night off. How often does that happen? You could use it after all you've been though. I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping us out." She dialed Oliver's number.

"Alright, Lois, you win. I am exhausted. I just need to rest for a few hours and I'll be fine."

Once Lois explained the situation over the phone, Oliver was more than happy to take care of any emergencies that arose for the night. "Tell Clark I'm very happy everything worked out today with the news conference and with Luthor."

"I'll tell him. Thanks, Oliver. We'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye," Lois said and hung up. "See, no problems. Oh, the kids. We should have Lucy take them out to the farm for the night so you won't be disturbed." She dialed Lucy's number.

Clark chuckled. "Lois, are you trying to get me alone so you can seduce me?" He wriggled his eyebrows at her.

"Clark, will you look at yourself? You can barely hold your eyes open." She lifted his arm. It fell back on the seat, limp as a ragdoll. "Oh, you're ready to get it on, are you? Be serious, Smallville. You need to rest and we could both use a quiet evening together." She tried to keep a straight face, but Clark was smiling at her.

"Sure, Lois, whatever you say." Clark closed his eyes again, but the smile remained.

After hanging up the phone with Lucy, Lois just shook her head and pulled out into traffic.

##

When they arrived home, the house was dark. Everyone had left. It was so quiet that they actually wondered if they were in the right house. It was never that quiet, except when the kids were asleep. Lois helped Clark upstairs to bed. She undressed him and he climbed under the covers. "Do you want anything, honey?"

"No, I'm fine. Aren't you coming to bed?" He couldn't help but smile at his wife.

"Clark Kent, you just wipe that smile off your face. Now, go to sleep. You need to rest. Don't be hardheaded." She leaned down and tucked the covers under his chin and kissed his forehead. "There, I'll turn out the light and let you fall asleep."

Clark looked at the clock. "But it's barely eight o'clock. I'm not sleepy anymore."

Lois rolled her eyes and sighed. "Alright, Clark, do you want to talk for a while?"

"Ok, sure, what do you want to talk about?" He smiled and sat up in bed letting the covers slip down his bare chest, and waited for her reaction. All of a sudden, Lois forgot to breathe.

"Clark, what are you …?" Lois forgot what she was going to say. She tried not to stare. It wasn't working. She continued to stare at her husband's chest, then her eyes wandered up to his throat, his chin, his lips, and then she looked into his eyes. Her heart was pounding so hard, it was hard to breathe.

"Lois?"

"Uh, uh?" She asked transfixed by the look on his face.

Clark reached up his hand and pulled her down next to him on the bed. He touched her cheek, as his other hand came up to frame her face between his palms. Lois closed her eyes and sighed. He pulled her toward him and kissed her. She put her hands on his face and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's my turn now." He slowly began removing her clothes, kissing and caressing every part of her that he could reach.

"Clark, you said you were … exhausted," Lois barely managed to say as he removed her bra and underwear.

"Not any more." He smiled at her. Lois sighed as he took her into his arms as they touched skin to skin, hip to thigh and finally mouth to mouth, as passion burst to sweet life between them. She ran her fingers through his thick black hair, down his powerful neck and arms.

"You're so beautiful. I love you, Lois."

"I love you too, Clark," she said, knowing deep inside that he needed to make love to her and she needed him to make love to her too. His mouth closed over hers then. Her lips parted under the pressure of his tongue as it slipped inside her mouth, demanding a response. She melted against him. He kissed her thoroughly, as she came into his arms whimpering her need. His lips moved down her neck where he sucked lightly at her skin, and she tilted her head to the side to give him more access. Lois knew his need, felt his hunger in the intensity of his kisses. His excited moans and rapid breathing fueled her own desire and she clung to him, trying to pull him closer. His fingers moved over her center, as Lois gasped into his mouth and arched her back. "Please!"

That word, coupled with her tugging motion on his erection, finally galvanized him into action. He positioned himself at the entrance of her body and thrust home in one smooth glide. And then he was kissing her again, his mouth slanting across hers in a deep, consuming kiss as he began to slowly move in and out of her lush body. He loved her, needed her with every fiber of his being and knowing that she returned that love with an equal intensity made his heart swell with unparalleled joy. Making love to Lois was as natural as breathing to him, yet the pleasure he experienced seemed sweeter each time. His body moved at just the right angle to pleasure her and him, as hearts pounding, lungs straining, they began that climb until they reached the highest peak, soaring together through the heavens.

Finally spent, he lowered his weight to rest gently on top of her, pressing tender kisses to her lips, her cheeks and her eyelids. As their breathing returned to normal, they lay together, Lois' head on his chest and their legs entwined. She had always been in awe of their lovemaking, but she couldn't find the words to describe what had just happened.

A few minutes passed and Clark suddenly realized that Lois' shoulders were shaking and that she was crying. "Honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Oh, Clark, nothing is wrong. In fact, everything is wonderful. It's just … I never really had the chance to think about what happened to you in that warehouse. My mind refused to go there, but now…" She tried to get control of her emotions and pulled him closer. "You almost died Clark."

"Sshh, honey, please don't cry." He kissed her temple and hugged her close. He hoped to make her feel better by talking about her favorite subject. "You know, Lois, the kids were amazing that day. Lara told me it was Jonny's idea to find me. He knew I was in trouble. He's so much like you Lois, it scares me."

"Like me? Really?" She sniffed and smiled at that.

"Yes, he is. He didn't think of himself for a minute. He just knew I was in trouble and forgot about everything else. Does that remind you anyone?"

"Well, maybe me, just a little. And Lara, who is she like?"

"Lara is smart and has the kindest heart I've ever seen, much like ...ummm..."

"Like someone you know... she's exactly like you, Clark, and don't tell me you don't know that."

"Yeah, I do, and that scares me too. She's too trusting, believing everyone is good inside, but that's not always the case."

"I know, but they're still so young, and have a lot of growing up to do. I'm so relieved we don't have to worry about your secret being out there and we can live our lives in peace." She thought about something Jor-El had said. "Jor-El said ten years, Clark. Ten years before they're fully powered like you, ten years before they start flying off into space, or lifting busses or stopping earthquakes and goodness knows what else."

"And let us not forget, in ten years, they'll be teenagers and we both know what that's like." Clark shook his head remembering.

"Oh, my god Clark, teenagers?!" Lois gasped. They both stared at each other not quite believing it could really happen. Then, they shook their heads, smiled and hugged each other knowing that they'll be together as a family, and that's all that mattered. They would be there for each other no matter what.

Together forever, the way it should be!!

##

A/N: The final chapter will be an epilogue and a look into the future, 10 years into the future, to be exact! Thanks for reading. Reviews are love!


	14. Ten Years Later Epilogue

A/N: This final chapter is an epilogue and a look into the future where the twins have grown up healthy and strong and true to their Kryptonian heritage. Thanks again to my wonderful beta for hanging in there with me. What a wild ride! Please R&R. Thanks for reading, everyone! :D

**~~**

Chapter 14 – Ten Years Later: Epilogue

_Previously:_

"And let us not forget, in ten years, they'll be teenagers and we both know what that's like." Clark shook his head remembering.

"Oh my god, Clark teenagers!" Lois gasped as they stared at each other not quite believing it could really happen. Then, they shook their heads, smiled and hugged each other knowing that they'll be together as a family, and that's all that mattered. They would be there for each other no matter what.

Together forever, the way it should be!!

##

Ten years have passed since Lex Luthor nearly destroyed the Kent Family. He was still behind bars, serving multiple life sentences for his countless felonies and other major crimes. Lois, Clark, Lara and Jonny have moved on with their lives. Clark Kent's identity is still a secret to the outside world. Lois Lane-Kent finally got that Pulitzer Prize for journalism for her series of articles on the end of the Middle East conflict. And the twins, well, let's just say they have grown up and their parents could not be more proud of them.

_The Kent Farm:_

Lara and Jonny were upstairs getting ready for their special flight with their Dad. He told them he had planned this since they were five years old. Lara still remembered that day they had all traveled to the Arctic when Jor-El had told them what powers they would inherit from their Dad. In ten years time, Jonny would be exactly like their father, while she on the other hand, would not inherit her father's optic or breathing powers, meaning x-ray vision, heat vision and super breath. They had flown with their father a few times during the year, but this trip would be something very special. Lara hadn't let it bother her about her missing powers, but now that they were older, able and willing to help their father, she felt useless and unsure.

Lara sighed. She was looking at herself in the mirror. She liked the blue mini skirt, red boots, cropped red tee with a gold and red "S" on her chest, but she didn't feel like she should be wearing this costume at all. She added her mask and she was ready. _Might as well get this over with._

Jonny had never felt more powerful. He was standing in front of the mirror dressed all in black like his father use to when he was The Blur. He had a silver "S" on his chest, black jeans and a mask. He was so excited to be doing this. He couldn't wait.

"Kids, are you ready? Let's go!" Clark yelled up the stairs to his kids.

"Coming, Dad!" Lara said coming out of her room.

"I'm ready!" Jonny yelled coming out of his Dad's old room.

They both bumped into each other knocking themselves against the opposite wall.

"Hey, watch where you're going, Jonny," Lara said rubbing her arm.

"Sorry, sis. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. You just startled me. So, I see you're wearing Dad's old costume," Lara said trying not to be envious.

"Yeah, do you like it?"

"Sure, it looks great on you." Lara paused. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Jonny? My costume? What do you think of it?" Lara asked, hands on hips, daring her brother to say something that would get his butt kicked.

"Ummm, it's great, sis. It's ... very colorful."

"Thanks, Jonny," Lara said rolling her eyes.

Lara suddenly had a thought, as she grabbed her brother's arm. "Are you going to bring up the beacon again? It's way past time, you know."

"Do you think Dad still carries that thing? It's been over 10 years now."

"You know Dad, of course, he does. We have to convince him we can take care of ourselves. We're not kids anymore."

"Look, Lara, I agree, but today isn't the day for that. Let's just show him that we're strong like him, and we don't have to worry about anyone doing anything bad to us."

"That's easy for you to say, Jonny. You're fully powered, while I ..." She couldn't say it. "Forget it, let's go, Dad's waiting."

Jonny followed his sister, feeling like the worst brother in the world.

##

Lois was in the kitchen with Martha when the kids came down the stairs. "Well, well, well. Would you look at that?" Lois said. She was so proud of her babies, she was speechless for a moment.

Martha looked up and tears immediately came into her eyes. "Oh, my."

Clark was in the suit standing over by the front door waiting for the kids. He turned when Lois spoke and when he saw them, he put his hands on his hips and smiled the proudest smile that ever appeared on any father's face. "Well, it looks like you're both ready. I have to say kids that I really like your costumes, and the masks are a good idea for now." He walked over to them then and enveloped them both in his arms. "I love you both very much," he said trying not to cry.

"I love you too, Dad," Lara said.

"Yeah, me too," Jonny said.

"Can I get some of that too?" Lois asked smiling at her family.

"Sure Mom, I love you," Lara said holding her mother tight.

"I love you, Mom," Jonny said giving his mother a hug.

"Be careful out there," Lois felt the need to say.

"I love you all very, very much," Martha said smiling through her tears, as she held out her arms to her grandbabies.

The kids ran to their grandma like they always did when they saw her, enveloping her in a hug too.

"We'll be careful, honey," Clark said giving his wife a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go, Lara, Jonny. Remember what I said, stay close to me and do whatever I tell you."

They nodded, kissed their grandma's cheek, and followed their father outside.

##

Lois and Martha watched from the porch, as they sprinted out to the cornfield not far from where the spaceship that had brought their father to earth all those years ago had landed. They stood in a circle facing each other, each with their own thoughts.

Lara took a deep breath and stared at her father and brother. _This is it_, she thought. _The moment of truth has arrived. Will I be able to fly by myself? Dad has always held my hand or was always close by. This flight will be different._

_I'm ready for this_, Jonny thought. He hadn't told his father, but he had practiced floating a lot in the past year, and he knew he could do this.

_I knew this day would come, but standing here like this with my children looking at me with such adoration and affection, I couldn't be more proud._ Clark nodded to his kids, raised his arm in the air and took off.

Lara was right behind him. Then Jonny followed his sister.

Clark looked over his shoulder and the kids were close enough that he could reach out and touch them. He decided to fly faster to test them. "Now, kids, follow me!"

They had reached the stratosphere and the sun was getting hotter.

Lara could feel the effects of the sun and something was happening. Her eyes became blurry. She shook her head trying to clear her vision. She could see her father and Jonny up ahead going faster and faster. She couldn't keep up. "Dad! Jonny!"

Jonny and Clark turned and saw her loose altitude. They were beside her in a few moments.

"Honey, what happened?" Clark said pulling her up beside him.

Lara could feel and hear her father next to her but she couldn't see him. "Dad, something's wrong with my eyes. I can't see you."

Clark stared into his daughter's eyes. He knew that look from before. Lara's x-ray vision was coming in. "Try and stay calm honey. It will pass in a few moments." He turned to his son. "Jonny, it looks like your sister will have all of your powers after all. Her x-ray vision just came in."

"Really, Dad? That's great, Lara. Are you alright? How do you feel?" Jonny asked excited for his sister.

"I'm fine I guess. I just can't see anything. Wait a minute ..." Lara blinked and she could see her father's skeleton and then his muscles and then his heart. She turned her head and she could see the same thing looking at her brother too. "This is so strange, Jonny," she said smiling at her brother. Her eyesight returned a few moments after the x-ray vision went away.

"I wonder if she has super-breath now too, Dad?" Jonny asked his father, hoping it was true.

"We'll test that when we get back on the ground. Let's continue our flight, guys. Are you ready, Lara?"

"I'm ready, Dad," Lara said feeling confident and ready for anything.

"Great, let's go!"

As they flew around the world several times, Clark watched his children. They were flying ahead of him, laughing and joking with each other. He smiled. He couldn't wait to tell Lois the good news.

##

Lois, meanwhile, was in the barn helping Martha clean up, and she suddenly felt light headed. Her heart rate sped up and then she fainted. She landed on a bed of hay, so she didn't hurt herself.

"Lois?" Martha was beside her in a moment.

Clark arrived a moment after that. He knew Lois was in trouble.

"Lois?" Clark said lifting her up in his arms. The kids landed a minute after that. They knew there was only one thing that would cause their father to fly so fast.

"Arghhh," Lois moaned touching her forehead.

"What happened honey?" Clark asked his wife worried about her.

"Clark, she fainted," Martha said.

"Let's get you inside." He carried her inside the house and laid her on the sofa. He took her hand. He listened to her heart beat. It was strong and true. "Oh, my," Clark said, not believing his ears. He hadn't heard that sound in over 15 years, but he knew what it was. "Relax, honey, I'll get you some water." He silently motioned for everyone to follow him into the kitchen.

Martha, Jonny and Lara wondered what was happening. Clark had a smile on his face from ear to ear.

"Clark, why are you smiling?" His mother asked and then it dawned on her. "Clark, is it ... ?"

"Yes, I just heard," Clark said, pulling his mother into his arms.

"What, what is it, Dad?" Lara asked, but couldn't help but smile at them. They seemed so happy.

"I'll let your mother tell you. Go on up and change. We have some celebrating to do in a little while. I want your mother to rest for now. Go on."

Lara and Jonny shrugged their shoulders and went upstairs. Martha went upstairs too, giving Lois and Clark their moment.

Lois sat up then taking the glass of water from Clark and taking a sip. "Where is everybody? Clark, what happened?"

"How are you feeling honey? You fainted in the barn. Do you remember?"

"Yes, I do. That was odd. I never faint."

He smiled and touched her cheek.

"What's that smile for?"

To answer her, he lifted her up off the couch, and sat her in his lap. "Just let me hold you for a moment, alright?"

"Clark, I'm fine. It's nothing. Please don't worry about me."

"I like worrying about you. I live for it."

"Yeah, you do, don't you? I don't know why I waste my breath," Lois said smiling. She put her arms around his neck and held her husband close.

"I love you, Lois."

Lois pulled back and stroked his hair. "I love you too, Clark, forever and ever," she said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

##

_Somewhere in the far north:_

At that moment, someone stood on a hilltop looking out as far as the eye could see. The binoculars that were placed in front of her eyes enabled this person to see the magnificent structure. _There it is! It's still there just as Luthor said it would be. He's not crazy!!_

The end!?

##

A/N: I couldn't help myself! I hope you liked it. My Muse came back with a vengeance on this epilogue. I'd written one several months ago and it was about the time my writer's block hit, so it wasn't what I had envisioned, so I trashed it. I like this ending so much better. I just hope I have another Lara and Jonny story hovering in my brain somewhere! I want so much to continue writing about them. Please let me know what you think. Reviews help me improve. Thanks for reading, everyone! :D


End file.
